


野外风景

by Jstzjgsc



Category: Crime Story, Original Work
Genre: Acrotomophilia, Aftermath of Violence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amputee, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, Chinese Language, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Disability, Disabled Character, F/M, Girl Power, Girl Saves Boy, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Imprisonment, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Novel, Novelette, Novella, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Physical Disability, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide, Underage - Freeform, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jstzjgsc/pseuds/Jstzjgsc
Summary: “我16岁，我本应该正在享受着我的一生中最美好的年华。”小的时候，我经常跟随我的父母去乡下的爷爷奶奶家玩。这是一个每个月都会发生的惯例，直到，我失踪在了那一片野外的景色中。而等我归来时，我已经失去了我的双臂。直到今天。一天，因为我的一时任性，我深夜悄悄溜出了家门。而这个决定，从此改变了我和我家庭的未来。本篇故事灵感来源于【无法抓住他的双臂】前五话，另外掺杂了其它一些作品的情节，属于文笔拙劣的缝合产物。（但应该不算是同人罢，大概……）
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	野外风景

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [彼女の腕は掴めない](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/564805) by 理央. 



野外风景  
一  
我是一个女子高中生，16岁。  
与其他人不同的是，我没有双臂。  
平日里因为这残缺身躯的缘故，总是会有很多好心人主动前来帮助我。但是我明白，他们给予我的帮助很多都是来自于偶发的恻隐之心。他们帮助我，关心我，却没有一个人愿意真正地来接近我，甚至接纳我。虽然我有我的妈妈，一个世界上唯一愿意任劳任怨守在我身边的人，一直陪伴在我的身边。但是同时她却也总是埋怨自己，埋怨自己害得我失去了我的双臂。看来在她的眼中，我也是一个残缺的存在。  
我清楚，我完全是得寸进尺，身在福中不知福了。但是无论如何，我更希望所有人能把我当正常人那样看待…… 我渴望像我的同学们那样，有知心的好朋友，有放学后的小聚会，有谈论恋情的窃窃私语……  
更重要的，有爱我和我爱的人。  
回想起来，我双臂的残缺，来自于一次我小时候的失踪事故。  
听我母亲讲起，在我很小的时候——那时我的家庭还是个很普通却又很幸福的三口之家——我们一家子总是会定期去乡下的爷爷奶奶家看望他们二老。  
“后来你就失踪了。等找到你的时候，就...”  
每一次每一次，母亲都惜字如金，几乎不愿意告诉我什么。我唯一能从有限的话语中知晓的，就是那一天，我像往常一样去村子周边玩耍，之后便杳无音讯。等警察终于把我找到时，我就已经失去了两只手臂。而之后，很快，我的父亲也离开，从此无影无踪了。  
我揣摩一定是有什么残酷的事情发生在了我的身上，而她担心这些细节会唤起我内心里某些不堪回首的回忆。我爱她，我也因此不再追问下去。而她，似乎对我的放弃暗暗地松了一口气。她看着我，眼神中满是珍视和怜爱，仿佛在守护一件失而复得的珍宝。只是她不知道的是，我对这一切毫无感觉——我早已不记得我的童年，不记得我的爷爷奶奶，不记得那片乡村。我甚至连我父亲的存在都毫无概念……我也许是天生就没有强盛的好奇心，不愿去想太多。  
让一切随风而逝，也是挺好的。  
只是，当涉及到有关乡村的一切，比如野外的风景，的时候，我的内心里会突然袭来一种不能再剧烈的，令人窒息的恐惧感。  
最直接的表现，就是我不能去公园。  
别的女孩子们可以在周末一起去公园里嬉戏，抑或是私下里被有好感的男孩子约上在绿荫下私语。但是我不行。因为哪怕仅仅是那种为了营造一点小氛围而铺设的绿化，都足以让我心悸。当然，这对我这么一个城市女孩来说并不是什么难题。反正只要老老实实待在水泥森林里，做一个真正的都市人，就不会有任何不良情况发生。更何况妈妈总是对我的行踪过度关注，哪怕只是晚回家了一会儿，都会招致她的连续质询炮轰。为避免麻烦，我也就干脆学校——家两点一线，做个宅女了。  
一个没有双臂的宅女，周围人眼中的乖仔。  
可是即使我再是个乖仔，青春期的心也并没有像身体那样残缺不全。渐渐地，乖乖女如我也萌生了逆反的情绪。  
一天，母亲又如以往常有的那样，抑郁着，埋怨自己没有照顾好我。只是与以往不同的是，她担忧起了未来。  
“我不能照顾你一辈子呀。你该怎么办呢……”  
我知道她是什么意思。虽然才是高中，但正常的女孩子总归会有爱慕的对象，或者是正在被偷偷爱慕着。然而我，你们知道的，从不缺乏关心者，却也永远迎不来爱慕者。班上的男生对待我如同对待路边被遗弃的小猫小狗。他们上前，送上遮蔽的伞、食物和水、以及怜悯的轻抚——在一系列满足自己廉价圣母心的表演后，便头也不回地离去。我本以为内心里已经认命，接受了一辈子不会有人爱的现实，可是现如今，妈妈的叹息，却粗暴地扒开了我不愿意承认其存在的痛处，让我感到了前所未有的恼羞成怒。  
夜深了。妈妈似乎已经入睡。我坐在书桌前，胸中却温温地燃着一点邪火，煎熬着。连我自己也惊讶于，我竟会因为被人指出“没有人爱我”这一事实而如此光火。但总而言之，现在我不得不做点什么，不然我的心将要被这邪火烧化。

二  
其实我真的很想走出那道家里的大门，一个人在外面逛街，休闲。但是我也明白，这会伤害到我的妈妈，这会令她心急如焚。  
我不能那样做。  
到头来，能做的也就只有上上网了。我很喜欢网络世界。在这里，现实附加在我们身上的一切标签都将会被抹去，只剩下我们这个人本身。确切的说，当我们在网上交谈时，如果不刻意提及，能直接展现出来的就只有自己的思想与灵魂。因此，人们也就不会因为对方的身份而用刻板印象妄加评判了。  
而在渐欲迷人眼的缤纷缭乱中，我最喜欢的还是匿名论坛。人们聚集在这里，不用在意现实的身份，不用在意名声和评价。这些自称肥仔的人们在可以说是简陋的版面中骂着脏话、发泄着隐藏在心里的阴暗面、讨论着如何自慰…… 虽然有时有些话会有点过分，但却让我十分开怀。何等有趣而不做作的人哪！即便时不时会被恶心到，我却在他们身上感受到了一种在同班同学、在周围人们“圣母般关切怜悯的神情”中体会不到的东西：  
真实，也许还有自由。  
不知不觉，心情因这些肥仔们而好多了，以至于虽然我一直以来都不喜欢发表东西，但是突然间，我有一种强烈的愿望：我想要加入他们！我迫不及待地行动起来，新建了一个串，打开了语音输入，思索着该发布点什么。可是看着键字符在不停闪烁着，我的心却渐渐凉了下来。  
“算了。”  
因为我的身体，我只能把外接键盘放在地上，然后用脚趾来操作摆在矮茶几上的电脑。我的脚比较小，再加之我知道如何用键盘来进行各项基础的操作，配合上语音输入，电脑对我来说不再是什么麻烦的东西（然而手机就不行了）。但是短暂的激动后，我还是放弃了写点什么。  
“一旦有人回复，我得等到晚上回家才能答复他。那样未免有点失礼。”  
“况且，区区一个残废，瞎发什么东西……”  
关机，挣扎着起身。不知道为什么，心里依然是像是困着一只顽皮的兔子，驱使着我去做点什么大胆的事情。我呆呆地望着已经熄掉的电脑屏幕，大脑却在截然相反地高速运转着。突然间，我产生了一个疯狂的想法：  
“偷偷溜出去吧。”  
对普通人来说不过是半夜的小散步而已——穿上便装，揣上手机钥匙，走就是了。但是对于我这种……，没有妈妈的帮助而体面地出门是一件不可能的事情。我不愿意、也不习惯在没有精心收拾的前提下出门，因为我总是觉得一旦那样，别人会在心底更加可怜我。只是今晚，不知道为什么，我的逆反情绪难以收拾地爆发了。“为什么不可以呢？”天气并不冷，甚至还有点热，况且现在也不会有什么人在路上晃悠，我穿着睡衣完全是没有问题的。而我的鞋子是制服皮鞋，没有鞋带搭扣这类麻烦的配件。那么接下来……  
防盗门虽然是一压门把手就可以连带着锁一齐打开的那种，但还是几乎使我的头脱离脖子。经过一系列间谍片主角般的潜行，当脖子上挂着钥匙卡的我成功到达了0楼大厅时，我的心情从没有像现在这样兴奋而激动过！我路过门房，望着惊讶的保安，急忙收敛着情绪，气喘吁吁地对他说道：“您好！我要……我要紧急出去买点东西。”  
“我妈妈要锻炼我一下。”我又做贼心虚似的补充。  
我一直以来都是大家眼中的乖宝宝，没有人怀疑我。  
外边的世界是多么美好！我贪婪地呼吸着夜间特有香味的空气，忍不住小跑起来。然而等回过神来，我才发现脖子上空空如也。  
“钥匙卡……” 

三  
我呆住了，随之而来的便是恐慌。我急忙顺着原路返回，像个无头苍蝇一般四处乱撞，只想找到钥匙卡，可是似乎它是被吸进了异世界而不是单纯被我弄丢，以至于翻来覆去却只是一无所获。我徒劳地小跑着，直到遇到了一个年轻男子。  
那个男子似乎也是这个社区的人。他的穿着简单，但是却非常讲究。他身上散发着的Sauvage香水气味和着春天的空气交相呼应着，仿佛他才是春天本身。没有多想，我就跑上前，向他求助是否看见一张钥匙卡。  
我得救了。  
他微笑着从口袋里抽出那张对我来说熟悉至极的卡片，声音不可思议地清晰而温柔：“是这个吗？”  
我呆呆地望着卡片：“呃……是的……”  
这真的很奇妙。就在一分钟前，我还处于不可收拾的慌乱中；然而此时此刻的我，却反倒没有欣喜若狂。无论如何，男子还是很贴心的帮我把钥匙卡挂在了脖子上。  
“别到处乱跑呀，这类重要的东西很容易丢的。”他笑了笑，“况且，这样也不是很淑女，不是吗？”  
一种丛林的清爽在他的周身离散着，但也许是因为是人工调香的缘故，我头一次没有因为这类联系性极强的因素而感到心悸。更不可思议的是，这个男人给我一种全新的感觉。  
他的眉宇间没有怜悯。  
他对我笑着，对我说着话，举手投足间，像极了我的同学们互相交谈的样子——我最渴望的他人对待我的方式。我不能拒绝他和我说话，我甚至渴望他和我说话。我绞尽脑汁地找着话题，等缓过神来，我们已经走到了一辆汽车旁。  
我看着他停下了脚步。我意识到，这是他的车。他得走了。  
我有点失落。  
“那么，”我苦笑着，“我得回家了。”  
我鞠了一躬。然而因为一时没注意，重心不稳，我向前一个踉跄。  
他赶紧扶住了我。  
我感受到了一丝异样——他的手托着我残缺的一小节手臂，仿佛在感受它们。我有点害怕，下意识想要躲开，但是我身体的重心完全向前倾着，别说躲，只要他一松手，我就会立刻做一个标准的“扑倒在地”。  
“你想要回去吗？”他问我，声音还是那么轻柔。  
我低着头，没有回答。  
“可是你不能回去。”他见我没有说话，径自继续道，“你得跟我走。”  
“我可是已经等你很久了……” 

四  
若是谈及正常情况，一个女孩被一个男子胁迫，将要被他绑架，恐怕那个女孩会惊慌失措尖叫着逃走吧。  
但是我不会。  
普通人也许难以想象，没有了双臂，其实对于一个人而言是巨大的麻烦。很多正常人下意识的反应，很多轻而易举的动作，对我而言却是不可能做到的。因此从小到大，我早已经养成了一个习惯：在做某个动作之前，一定要思考一下可不可行。而现在，当面对着这个想要诱拐我的男人，我或许可以逃跑，我甚至可以踢他一脚，但是我也知道，一旦那样，我会在混乱中失去重心甚至跌倒。  
短暂的惊慌后，我恢复了理性。我稍加思考后，一边悄悄地后退，一边质问他：“你想绑架我吗？！”  
男子半蹲着，仰视着我，脸上依旧是微笑：“是的。不过你放心，我是不会伤害你的。”  
不得不说人真是有趣的生物。在如此紧张的对峙中听到他那后半句话的时候，我的心中居然暗自松了一口气。我急忙重新打起警惕心，又以难以令人察觉的幅度向后退着，同时提醒他：“你这样真的好吗？我会叫的哦。附近的保安都会来的。”  
我不会束手就擒的。他只是蹲着，这样对我有利。虽然快速奔跑下我很容易跌倒，但是只要跑一小段路，就可以遇见保安而求助了……  
突然，男子发出了一声仿佛面对故作老成的小孩子似的无奈的冷笑。  
他看穿了我的小伎俩。他站了起来，轻轻揽住了我，俯身在我耳边低声嘲讽道：“想要逃跑的话，就不要和俗套电影里的反派一样说那么多多余的话了。”  
我就这样被他“请”上了车。  
他会对我做什么呢？他会绑架我，然后向我妈妈索要赎金吗？他会怎么对待我？他会对我施暴吗？——我的大脑转的飞快，不断想象着可怕的场景，似乎我只要想象了它们，它们就不会发生似的。  
不行！我不能就这样任由他摆布！我得做点什么。  
这个男子很明显对我住的社区了如指掌——最近几天这里的一些摄像头在更换，而他显然对哪些路段是无监视这种事了然于心。我坐在汽车后座，眼睁睁看着他拐来绕去，最终驶离了社区。眼睛的视线中闪烁着微弱的路灯光，而就在这一瞬间，我才真正意识到：我的确是被绑架了。  
而这都是因为我的一时任性。  
“算了，”我想着，“一直以来不都是这样的么？什么都做不到，只能任人摆布，只能默默接受别人给我的所有的一切。”  
“只是我的妈妈…… 她会很伤心的吧……”  
我感觉眼睛有点酸，眼泪将要流出来。我强忍着，却又忍不住抽了一下鼻子。  
“你在哭吗？”男子问我。  
“没有……”我抢道。  
沉默。  
前方传来一阵衣料摩擦的声音。男子似乎想要去抽纸巾，但是瞬间的迟疑后，手又迅速挪到了车载系统。  
“听歌？”  
“随便。”  
汽车里响起杏里的《Last Summer Whisper》，静谧而令人怀念。  
我瘫倒下来，侧躺着蜷缩进包着舒适布面的后座。这个男人应该是个很爱干净的人，整个车内都没有令人不快的味道，连座位上都有淡淡的Chanel Bleu气味。  
许久，我终于鼓起了勇气。  
“你想要绑架我，然后索要赎金吗？”我问那个男子。  
“不是哦，”男子静静地回答，“我想要的是你。”  
“我？”我完全没有想到他会这么答复，“所以…… 你想要囚禁我？”  
“是呀。”  
意料之外。  
我挣扎着将身体的姿势改成了平躺：“所以你的目的是，想要和我做爱……那种吗？我可是残疾人欸。”  
“并不是。”男子笑了，“我只是想从把你拐走开始，仅此而已。”  
汽车音响里的音乐变成了松原みき的《真夜中のどあStay with me》。  
我的眉头紧锁——这真的很怪，我已经完全不知道这个男人要干什么了。他说想要 得到我，但是又说不是为了那种目的…… 所以他要做什么？  
“你叫什么名字？”我问他。  
“我？”男子的声音里渗出一丝意外，“你……叫我Aran就行了。”  
“那么你呢？”他问我。  
我想了想：“你叫我El greco吧。”  
“唔？哈哈哈！”男子忍不住笑了出来，“想要我那么称呼你也可以，只是，真的假的……”  
“真的！”  
“好吧好吧。”  
车速渐缓。眼睛的余光里，我看见了男人的住所——又亦或是，用来囚禁我的笼子——一个设计非常前卫的，仿佛是现代艺术展会的豪宅。一道卷帘门开启，汽车慢慢沉进了比黑夜更深邃的黑暗中。他下了车，又转到后座把我抱了下来。第一次被陌生人，还是一个男人抱着，我的心里有一丝抗拒。  
但是我也没有反抗。  
我任由他抱着我走进了客厅，把我放下来。我不知所措地站着，看着这完全陌生的空间。一时间，我忍不住嘟哝着：  
“我究竟在干什么呀……”

五  
显而易见，这个人是个有钱人。他的房子非常宽敞，而且不仅是外形，连内部装饰都极具现代前卫，简直就像杂志里的那些设计师作品一样。  
“请坐。”  
他引导我走向客厅的沙发，让我坐下。愣了一下后，我听从了他。  
坐在沙发上，沉浸在柔和的米白色灯光中，我瞥见在背后的书架上，有不少唱片和艺术类的书籍。可能是因为有着太强的既视感，我想到了《美国精神病人》那部电影。于是我挑眉看着他，问道：“所以然后呢？你是不是要播放一张你最爱的的唱片，再随着节奏一边律动一边穿好雨衣掏出一把斧子出现在我背后？又抑或是安装好摄像机，准备对我……”  
“我可不是什么公司高管诶！”男子笑了，“不过也谢谢你，能把我和克里斯蒂安 . 贝尔相提并论。”  
“所以你知道我在说什么？”我有点惊讶。  
“难道你的同学里没有人看过那部电影的吗？”  
“不要用问题回答问题啦！”  
说话间，男子已经换成了居家服，走到了我的面前。他俯身注视着我，脸上依旧是那种似乎只专属于他的微笑。  
“想喝点什么吗？”他问我。  
“所以你要开始了吗？”我盯着他。  
不知道为什么，现在我似乎已经接受了这种现状——亦或是，也许我很容易接受现状吧——以至于我已经开始挑衅起来了。  
“你已经在我的家里了。你觉得如果我想对你做那种事情，还需要绕这么一圈吗？”  
“也对哦，”我偏着头，“那你给我自来水就可以了。”  
“不要牛奶或者巧克力之类的？”  
“不要！我怕你在里面放东西。”  
“哈哈，我还以为你完全不怕呢。而且我都说不会害你的了。”  
最终送到我面前的，依旧是热牛奶。我看着液面上飘着的略微凝固的乳脂，觉得这个似乎也不错。于是，我微微张开了双腿。  
“虽然有点失礼，但是，我得用腿来夹住杯子，还请麻烦你……”  
“谁说你需要这么做了？”头顶上方突然传来他轻柔却不可置疑的声音。我惊讶地抬头，看着男子慢慢蹲在了我的面前。  
“当然是由我来喂你呀。”  
等我再次回过神，我已经在他的伺候下喝掉了那一小杯牛奶。说实在的，突然被一个陌生人要求喂我，真的是一种很奇妙的感觉。在此之前，只有妈妈和护工会喂我吃喝东西。  
我就那样呆呆地坐着，看着他收拾掉杯子。  
“如果……”  
我看着他走过来，鼓起勇气问他：  
“如果我说我想回去，你……你能放我走……呀！”  
我吓了一跳，因为男子突然上前，一把把我推倒在了沙发上。  
我倒在松软的坐垫里，窥视着他。他的脸上此时再也没有了之前的微笑，取而代之的是一种冰冷的严肃。  
“那怎么可以？”他宣言道，“你可是我的维纳斯！”

六  
气氛变得凝固了起来。  
如果现在有一个摄影师在旁边，恐怕就可以拍到宛如话剧一般的场景了吧。但是留给摄影的机会不会太久，因为很快，男子就如同大梦初醒一般反应过来。他的视线溜向一边，喃喃自语般对我说道：“时候不早了，你该休息了……”  
我没有看他。  
我扭动着，让自己背对着他：“那晚安了。我就在这里……”  
“不行。”男子突然将我抱起来，“你得去洗澡。”  
“你该不会还要帮我洗澡吧？”我的头偏在一边。  
“那是当然了。”他的声音又恢复了之前的温柔。  
“不要！”  
一听到他要给我洗澡，我下意识挣扎了起来。他并不算强壮，光是抱起我就已经相当吃力了，以致于我只是使劲扭了扭身子，很轻松就从他的怀里逃脱了出来——虽然代价是重重地摔在了沙发上。  
沙发很软，所以除了感觉大脑在震荡之外，其它自然是无碍的。可是这个男人——确切的说，Aran——却大惊失色，急忙冲上来扶起我：“天哪，你没事吧？！”  
“唔……”  
我晃了晃脑袋。说实话，连我也对我自己刚才的反应吓了一跳。也许这就是根植在身体里的本能吧——哪怕我我以为我已经放弃反抗了。  
“你撞到头了吗？”他摸摸我的头，似乎想确认我的头有没有磕碰到。  
我摇摇头。  
“你怎么突然这么激动呀？”他苦笑道。  
“你还好意思问，明明是个诱拐犯。”  
“好吧，如果你不想，那就不了。”他替我理好乱成一团的头发，“但是，你打算怎么洗澡呢？”  
我眼珠一转。  
“你可以请个护工呀。”  
“哈哈！”他看穿了我的小心思，一下子笑出了声，“这怎么可能呀！”  
“我也是，怎么可能让你一个男人给我洗澡……更何况你还是个诱拐犯。”  
最后我还是让他给我洗澡了。  
我本来以为能借此机会见识一下什么叫“野兽的目光”的，但是事实却出乎意料：他就和我见过的护工一样，细心地，心无旁骛地，帮我清洗身体。其它什么多余的动作、多余的目光……什么都没有。而且他似乎很擅长这个——比如，他在帮我洗头发时，整个过程是极其顺畅轻柔的——他的手法甚至比我妈妈还要好。  
我突然想起《Hable con ella（悄悄告诉她）》这部电影。“也许他是个……类似于男角色班尼诺（Benigno）的人？”我揣摩着。  
“¿Eres benigno?（你是无害的吗？）”我试探地问。虽然与其说是问，不如说是喃喃自语。  
“Sí.（是的）”他轻轻回答，“Confíame.（相信我）”  
我有点惊讶：“你会西班牙语？”  
“闭上眼，要冲水了，”他的语气依旧是平静而温柔，“是的。去德国留学时顺便学的。倒是你，你才高中吧？”  
是的，我才高中，但是…… 从小到大，我除了学习，又能做什么呢？况且所有人都用怜悯的眼神注视着我，所有人都说我是可怜的孩子，尤其是我的妈妈。  
也许我只要好好学习，也许…… 我只要多多学习，只要我有着极佳的知识水平，我的缺憾就能得到掩盖，别人就不会说我可怜，我的妈妈也不会伤心了。  
“嗯？”  
身后的动作突然停止了。我心中疑惑，不知道发生了什么，但是眼睛上的泡沫使我宛如盲人。奇怪之余，我试探地呼唤道：“Aran？”  
短暂的沉默后，传来他严肃的疑问：“你可怜？”  
“唔……是啊，”我耸耸肩，“毕竟我这个情况……所以大家都对我这么说。”  
“简直开玩笑……”  
轻轻拧了拧我的头发后，他拿来毛巾，处理我脸上和头发上多余的水。  
“你的思维敏捷而理性，你的能力有目共睹。”  
“你并不可怜。你是一个很优秀的女生。”  
宛如自言自语般，他一边用毛巾包裹起我的头发，一边单刀直入地夸起我来。听着他对我露骨的夸赞，我慌张了，甚至一时语塞。  
“也许他真的是无害的？”我想。

七  
仅仅短短几个小时，对我来说，却如同过去了好几天一般漫长。我躺上Aran为我准备的床，嗅着空气中若隐若现的沙龙香气，困意竟如潮水一般袭来。半梦半醒之间，我的思绪如同风中的青烟，飘渺着，游离着。  
“家里会怎样呢？明天一早，妈妈恐怕会奔溃吧……”  
“警察会到处找我，也许会很快找到这里来？……”  
“他为什么要这样对我？他爱我吗？……”  
“也许他是一个真正爱我的人…….”  
“我会怎么样……”  
“这一切也许是一场梦呢……”  
……  
不知过了多久，恍惚间，我的思绪慢慢回流。  
我艰难地睁开双眼，木然地看着灰色调的房间。  
“不是梦啊……”  
不过此时此刻的这个景象，莫名间，我有一种我是刚刚接受过义体更新的草薙素子的幻觉。唯一不同的就是，我没有cyborg，我的床不在窗边，外边也不是香港似的水泥森林。  
离开房间，下楼。站在客厅中，我感觉整个别墅里空荡荡的，似乎什么人都没有。  
“时钟显示现在已经八点多了”我想着，“家里现在恐怕已经乱成一锅粥了吧。”  
不得不说，人都是有好奇心的。置身于如此一个彻头彻尾的新环境，我心里的好奇自然压过了因为面对未知而生的恐惧。我打量着这个装饰简单但是却给人以极为敞亮感受的空间：它的主色调是灰色的；微黄色灯光的使用极为高级，使这个客厅给人一种现代艺术展馆的既视感。另外，这个客厅实际上很高，好像有两层那么高，而且似乎有三面的墙壁都是玻璃，只是被一片凝聚在其中的黑色遮挡住了。  
“说起来，我还没有仔细打量过这个地方，”我思忖，“气氛和我家完全不同。这个地方总觉得有一股力量，能迫使人变得冷静。确切的说，是‘遗世独立’？”  
客厅没有玻璃的那一面陷进去一块相对于客厅本身来说稍低矮的空间，很明显便是厨房。面对着厨房，右边是房子的大门（也许我可以从这里出去……当然是不可能的）；而左边则是楼梯。  
我的房间就在楼上。  
整个房子弥漫着一种教堂一般神秘的氛围。落地玻璃墙的确被黑色的涂层遮住了，但是在那之上，仍然有一条透明窗户，让太阳光如同耶稣光一般射进来。而Aran——那个男子，则不知去哪里了。整个别墅里似乎除了我，不再有其它活物。  
宁静与灰色，令人压抑。  
我左右打量着，看见在厨房一个似乎是餐桌的台面上扔着一个遥控器。在确认与玻璃墙壁有关后，我用鼻子触发了开关键。  
若是说起在来到这里的数个小时内最令我后悔的事情，恐怕就是擅自关闭了玻璃墙的隔光吧。当黑色渐渐散去，阳光缓缓渗进这个空间，一种极其恶心的感觉也未卜先知一般揪住了我的心脏。我的眼不自觉地瞪大，气息一下比一下沉重，眼睁睁地看着盎然的绿意刺进我的眼帘。  
对啊，我怎么就没想到呢。  
这里可是有钱人住的地方，怎么会少的了如同公园一般的绿化。  
我的心脏剧烈地搏动着，脑子里嗡嗡直响。很快，胃抽动起来，连带着呼吸也无法正常进行。  
“要……要躲起来！”  
莫名其妙的求生欲扼住了我的喉咙。我想逃进餐桌的下面，四肢却宛如失去了控制，以至于直接扑倒在了地上。我的大脑无法运作，本能使我赶紧将身子蜷成一团，徒劳地大口吸气。  
天旋地转中，急促的脚步声逼近。一瞬间，可怖的光线缓缓消散，灰暗与宁静重又归来。我被一双臂膀抱起。  
映入眼帘的，是Aran焦急的神情。  
“哈哈……”我的心里苦笑着，看着他安慰着我，又急忙去拿水，。  
“真棒啊，这下我是真的逃不走了。”

八  
“所以你刚刚在哪里？”我瘫坐在沙发上，接受着他喂给我的水，语气里竟然透出一丝责怪，“你是从地底下冒出来的么？”  
他指了指楼梯下面————原来那里还有一扇门，虚掩着，有阳光从门缝流出来。  
“所以你是设计师？”我摇摇头，表示不要水了。他起身，到厨房处理杯子。  
“你猜对了一半。”  
“一半？”我奇怪。德国留学，加上这种审美，这还能有一半的么？  
对啊！刚才一直没发觉。他的身上好像有松节油的味道。  
“那里其实是我的画室。我在业余时间会画一些东西。”他擦干手，将身子倚在餐桌边缘，注视着我，“而我的‘设计’工作间在楼上……先不说这个，你早餐想吃什么？”  
我要了面包和巧克力饮料，本地最经典的早餐搭配。  
“那你会不会，比如，有什么‘绝对不准进去哦’的房间之类的？”接受着他喂给我的可颂面包，我突然想试着单刀直入挑衅一下他。毕竟像他这种会诱拐的艺术家，也许会有什么秘密房间……“你懂的”那种地方吧。然而他只是挑了下眉，仿佛在听小孩子的奇思妙想：  
“没有。没有隐藏房间，没有神秘地下室。你可以随便使用这里，只是不要捣乱就行了。”  
“……其实捣乱也没关系。”他微微沉思，补充道。  
“这样。”我想了想，问他：“那我可以看新闻……”  
“不行。”他直接打断了我的话。  
“为什么？”  
“因为，”他蹲下来，帮我擦擦嘴，“这样你就会看见你的母亲焦急的神情，你就会因此而变得分心，就不能安心待在这里了。”  
我无话可说。  
“那我该做什么？又没有电脑……”我问他。  
“你来做我的模特吧。”  
“你要画我吗？”我有点吃惊。  
“是的，”他点头，“你也许没有意识到，你的身形其实很好看。这也许和你经常得用其它身体部位来维持平衡的结果。”  
“那还真是谢谢了。”  
对呀！突然间我想到，如果他会画画的话，如果他可以画我的肖像的话，那么为什么不可以把我画成我想要的形象呢？就像美颜相机那样。  
于是我趁机提出了我的条件：“没问题。我可以让你画。只是……你可以帮我把手也画出来吗？最好画得漂亮点……”  
“那种东西是不需要的！”  
他的语气突然斩钉截铁。  
“那种东西是多余的。”他轻轻揽住我的头，脸上挂着怪异的微笑，“你只要保持这样就好了。”  
我望着他褐色的眼眸，看着它们在Aran说这句话时隐隐闪烁的光辉，突然意识到了什么。  
也许，他就是传说中的，Acrotomophilia。

九  
在这里的生活是缺乏时间观念的。  
确切的说，是一种明明知道今天是哪年哪月哪日，当下是几时几分几秒，但是却丝毫没有任何时间存在实感的一种状态。如果非要举个例子的话……如果一个人，确切的说，一个学生，在暑假或者春假里单独居住而足不出户，大概率就会进入这种景况中。  
而我，现在就完全地成为了这样的一类人。  
算下来，我已经在这所别墅中居住了将近一个月了。一个月的时间里，若是谈及“被如何对待”这一方面，我恐怕得说……完全没有任何恶行发生。Aran似乎本身就是个不爱出门的人。他绝大多数时间都待在这栋别墅里，遵守着严格的生活作息和饮食规律。他会每天早上六点起床出门晨跑，八点一切就绪开始工作。他上午工作4小时，下午两小时，每两小时会休息一会儿、喝杯咖啡。他的工作除了做一些设计外，有时还会画点插画。而到了下午四点，他就不再工作，转而去做一些“真正的”锻炼——这边的地下室除了停放车辆、堆放杂物之外，还辟出一块地方用来摆放那些杠铃之类的东西。随后就是下午6点吃晚餐，晚上10点睡觉……这种日程安排简直可以说是非常“单身贵族”的了。  
但是即便日程如此密集，我也得到了全方位的照顾。  
他对我的照顾，已经细致到了，我完全不会觉得不方便，甚至舒适过头的地步。他会喂我吃饭喝饮品，且节奏往往把控得当，使我既不会吃得太急，也不会因太慢而无聊；他会帮我穿衣服，而且我每两周都能得到全新的、尺码刚刚好的衣服；他会弹钢琴给我听，会帮助我锻炼，帮助我洗澡，服侍我躺下…… 他对待我实在是太过周到，似乎他就是非常喜欢照顾我，乐在其中，不知疲倦。  
当然了，每隔几天，我还得配合他画一幅肖像。  
说来也很奇怪。他有看上去很高级的电子设备，他的工作也都要在电脑上完成，但他却经常会画油画——真正的油画。绷着帆布的画架，星河一般残留着各色颜料的调色板，各种有着芳香气味的油剂，以及一大堆奇形怪状的笔刷和刮刀：整个画室就像是在装修中一般脏乱，却同时又散发着令人迷恋的气氛——仅仅站在门口，就仿佛有慕斯女神在耳边低语，宣言着这是一个一个诞生“美”的地方。画肖像的时候，他会换上工作服，套上围裙。而我，则会任他去除我身上的一切多余的东西，摆出他想要的姿势，静静地等待。  
我还记得第一次他要给我画肖像的时候，在他冷冰冰地对我说出那样一段话后，我曾对他说：“我想，我明白你是什么样的人了。”  
“是这样吗？”他没有否认，“其实我也没有隐瞒的打算。”  
他问：“所以你害怕吗？”  
我摇头：“我只是在想，这个世界上居然真的有这样的人存在。”  
他没有回答。  
我看着他，看着他为作画做准备，看着他的眼睛里在闪烁着光芒：当他在看着我的时候，他的眼中似乎只有欣赏。那不是油腻情欲的外泄，那是在面对自己内心中“完美的美”之时的一种憧憬和陶醉。在他的注视之下，不知不觉间，我隐约察觉到了我之所以能心安理得待在他身边的原因。我们都是这个世界上孤独而边缘的存在。我们在嘈杂中发现了对方，小心地试探着，终于依偎在一起，互舔伤口。  
我不能拒绝他，哪怕我身上每一寸皮肤、每一丝毛发，都将袒露在他的视线下。  
这天，他画了日落时分的我。我仍旧是不能接触和“野外景色”有关的因素的，因此，和往常一样，他启动了画室低层窗户的隔光，只留下高层的窗户和天窗。我曾经问他这样会不会影响他获得想要的光线，他否定了。  
“不会啊，我很喜欢高处落下来的光。”  
在这一个月，里他画了很多我的肖像——有素描，有油画；有我的胴体，也有我的日常。说实在的，他画的真的非常好，好到我难以相信那就是我。我看着那些已经完成的画作，默默地任他帮我穿好衣服。  
我的心里有点不安。  
“你想听一个故事吗？”我突然对他说道。  
“可以啊。”他同意了。  
于是我给他讲了一个小女孩和一个画家的故事：  
一个画家总是会给一个家里是经营果园的小女孩画像。有一天，小女孩感到肚子疼，自然就急忙去告诉了妈妈。而妈妈听了她的话，意识到她来第一次月事了，便非常高兴，给她买了糖果。小女孩也很开心，就想把糖果和画家一起分享。可是画家在听完前因后果后，却显得悲痛万分，那一天也就没有给她画画。小女孩不明白发生了什么，以为自己惹画家生气了。于是，等到第二天，当小女孩准备去给画家道歉的时候……  
“画家自杀了？……”  
我愣住了，因为Aran猜到了故事的结局。  
“好了，休息去吧。”他默默地挥手，“我要关闭隔光了。”

十  
习惯是一件很可怕的事。因为习惯，我可以泰然地让Aran看我的裸体；因为习惯，我可以心安理地待在这间严格来说就是囚禁我的地方而从不曾试想着逃脱。  
同样因为习惯，我可以忘记我的母亲。  
今天是我来到Aran身边的第60天。从我从不曾怀疑过为什么他对于操控我这种事情如此熟练来看，他真的很精于控制一个人。他断绝我对外界的一切联系，不仅让我能乖乖地待在他的身边，也让我失去了对外界的念想。  
但同时，似乎我也彻底接受了这一切。我甚至有时候会害怕，如果他不再需要我，我该怎么办。我不怕他会偷偷杀死我、肢解我、让我人间蒸发。我真正害怕的，是他抛弃我；害怕的，是这段畸形关系的终结。  
也许，现在的我，在内心里是希望我的家人全都当我不存在的。我知道他们一定还在找我，但我不要。我要和Aran在一起，我不要其他任何人破坏我们。  
虽然事实总是会逆反着人们的愿望而发展，而且切入点往往出乎意料。  
这一天，Aran似乎有什么事情出门了。我从不担心这个，因为这是正常情况。他还有他自己的关系需要维护，还有自己的事情需要处理。而且他的离开常常不会太久。最久的一次也只不过只有3小时。因此，我平静地用他给我的电脑找书看。  
我选择了村上春树的《烧仓房》。  
其实，直到一个月前我才知道，这里的网络和电话根本就没有被切断。说起来也是非常讽刺，Aran甚至仅仅只是警告了我一下不准看新闻，可我在听了这句警告后，却如同二战中的低地国家那样，象征性地反抗了一下就举手投降。后来当我抱怨纸质书都已经看完时，反倒是Aran很惊讶我居然不使用电脑。  
“你完全可以问我的。”他无奈地笑着，抚摸着我的头。  
我任他轻轻摩挲着我的头发，再一次平静接受了这一事实。当然我心里还是有点不高兴的。虽然从头到尾是我自己过度脑补，但还是有一种被耍了的感觉。于是，我踢了他一下。  
《烧仓房》意外的很好看。只是我不理解，为什么那个神秘男人要“烧仓房”。“把废弃的仓房改造成一个别致的、专属于自己的小藏身处，那岂不是更好么，”我想，“反正也没有人要它们了。”  
突然，也就在这一瞬间，房子里的电话响起了。  
我一直都沉浸在故事当中，以至于即便是并不刺耳的电话铃声，也着实是吓了我一跳。  
“会是谁呢？”我很奇怪。  
一直以来，我都好奇为什么这个现代感满满的别墅里会有一台固定电话，还是磁带录音式的。这台电话的功能是正常的，也的确有信号，但从来都没有响起过，也没有被使用过。它就那样静静地被安置在客厅里，只有打扫卫生的时候才会被擦拭一下。结合Aran的听歌口味，我猜测可能是他的收藏品。  
而现在，这个“收藏品”响起来了。  
我站在它前面，盯着它，看着它上面的绿色指示灯急促地闪烁。从其中甩出来的电话铃声仿佛一个不知疲倦的话痨，吵闹着，噪音恶狠狠地涌向别墅的每个角落。我就这样注视着它，忍受着它叩击着我的心灵。  
“为什么电话会响？”我不断地问自己，心里的不安感也愈发强烈。  
“我应该去接吗？”  
“会不会是警方的试探？我一接，会不会破坏掉一切？”  
恍惚间，连铃声都在慢慢离我远去。这声音宛如海潮，缓缓地、慢条斯理地退去，又突然粗暴地冲上前来，吓得我浑身一颤。简直就像要急于摆脱噩梦一般，我迅速蹲下，用鼻尖敲下了免提键。  
电波噪声，以及，无尽深渊一般的沉默。  
我盯着它，没有说一句话，只是焦躁地等待。终于，在我的额前开始沁出汗珠的时候，里面幽幽地传出一个很奇怪的嗓音。  
这似乎并不是变声器，而是一个男人捏着嗓子说话的、不男不女的音色。他的语气毫无感情，尾音又拉得长长的，令人感觉不寒而栗。  
不，这种不寒而栗不是来自于嗓音，而是……  
我感觉自己的心脏在疯狂地跳动，仿佛绝望地要把什么我不想想起来的东西，顺着血液一起排走。我的呼吸渐渐急促，眼睛缓缓睁大。  
“你好啊，我的小可爱……”  
我一动也不敢动，任由电话里的人继续。  
“你爸爸游戏玩输了，可还是让你妈妈拿到了奖品……”  
“那现在是不是应该继续玩下去了？……”  
“至于这一次的奖品……就是你妈妈吧……”

十一  
“妈妈……”  
我喃喃着，把自己沉进柔软的沙发中。  
一直以来，这个世界上我最爱、同时也是我最依靠的人，就是她。可是，仅仅过去两个月，我居然就几乎忘记了她。我心安理得地被Aran囚禁着、照顾着、经历着在常人看来极度病态的关系，却完全忘记了这个世界上还存在着一个最爱我的人，任她在痛苦中煎熬。  
更何况，她现在似乎正处于危险之中。  
“那绝对是个恶作剧电话。”  
Aran一回来，我就迫不及待将这件事告诉了他。而当听说还有这种奇怪的电话，他自然是下意识地认定这是个无聊的恶作剧把戏的。唯一令他有点好奇的是为什么这个时代还有打座机恶作剧的人。  
“倒是，”他的表情似乎有点不快，“你怎么可以就这样去接电话？那样很危险的，你知道吗？”  
是的，这极有可能暴露我的行踪。但是同时我也明白，这绝不是恶作剧电话。打电话的人似乎对我的过往和我的现状都有了解。他不仅提到了我的爸爸，提到了我所害怕的东西，甚至还提到了Aran。  
更重要的，我对他的声音有印象。  
“等下等下，”Aran似乎有点难以反应过来，“还提到了我？然后……你对他的嗓音有印象？”  
“所以你倒是对前两点毫不吃惊。”我瞥了他一眼。  
“哈哈。要知道，我为了得到你可是不遗余力的。”Aran苦笑了几下，神色又立时变得凝重，“那么首先，他是怎么提到我的……不，你把他说的话都尽量复述给我。”  
我努力回忆，把那个神秘的声音所讲的东西都一五一十告诉了Aran。  
Aran沉思着。  
“所以，他说‘你爸爸曾经游戏玩输了，却还是得到了奖品’，所以现在要继续这个游戏？”  
我点头。  
“然后他又让你不要妄想待在我的身边就能高枕无忧？”  
“是的。”  
“唔……”  
Aran挠了挠头。  
说实话，这还是第一次我看见他露出苦恼的样子来。似乎是在纠结了一阵子后，他摆了摆手：“但是你要知道，我们不是‘黑桐干也和两仪式’，我们也不是其它什么悬疑小说的主人公。我们不能突然之间就私家侦探之魂附体，然后一番惊心动魄的调查后真相大白。一言以蔽之：仅凭我们两个又能做到什么呢？”  
“可是，”我有点急了，甚至声音里都出现了哭腔，“我知道这有点道德绑架，但是……我能依靠的人就只有你了，Aran！”  
“求求你救救我妈妈吧！”  
沉吟了半晌，Aran终于起身，慢慢踱向厨房。我注视着他，以为他要盛一点水给我。然而他最终并没有碰杯子之类的东西，而是缓缓绕到餐桌的另一端，打开了一个抽屉，从里面拿出来了什么。  
我定睛一看，才发现那是一支手枪。  
我有点惊讶：“我以为你不是那类会有这种东西的人。“  
他耸耸肩：“我甚至还有几支长的……不过看来你真的没有趁我不在把这里翻个底朝天。“  
“我不喜欢那样，更何况我也做不到。“我微微低头，”所以你为什么突然拿那种东西出来？“  
手枪被他松垮垮地提在手上。而他，则晃着脑袋，表情似乎很无奈：“你只要不出这里的门，就是绝对安全的。”  
他愁眉苦脸向我走来。此时此刻，他的举止可以说是相当有趣。硬要比喻起来，就好像一个遇到了苦恼事情的人，一边满脑子想事情一边慢悠悠去斜对角的酒吧喝点东西的状态。只不过，他最终晃到的是我的面前。  
他靠着我坐了下来，开衫柔软的面料摩挲着我的头。我闻到了他身上淡淡的清香——依旧是Sauvage的清爽香气。我贪婪地嗅着他的味道，安心地闭上了眼睛。  
我最不想要的这一天，终于还是到来了。

十二  
我不是什么坚强的人。当面对命运的时候，我只能像湍流中的枯叶，随波沉浮。  
我即便是心有斗争的意志，也没有任何反抗的能力。  
第二天早晨，一切照旧。只是略有不同的是，我很早就醒了过来，以至于当我走下楼的时候，刚好撞见正打算出门晨跑的Aran。  
“帮我洗漱。”我直接对他下命令道。  
说实在，我的心很烦躁。虽然直到现在我和Aran似乎还是在进行着日常的生活，但是我很清楚，从现在开始，我和他平静的二人世界已不复存在。我直接走向Aran，语气中不再是探询，而是直截了当的要求。  
“今天不要出门。”我的双眼注视着他，“待在这里，陪我。”  
Aran沉默着换掉了运动衣。  
我看得出来，他也和我一样，不安着。以往的他若是看见了我表现出和他印象中的不同之处，一定会吐槽一下。即便是被我麻烦了，他也只是耸耸肩，脸上显出滑稽的无奈。但是此时此刻，他只是沉默着，似乎连情绪都不想有任何波动。他帮我准备了牛奶，给自己则是咖啡。但不知道为什么，一股无名火从我的心底腾了起来。当他像以往一样把杯子靠近我的嘴唇时，我将头偏向了一边。  
“怎么了？觉得烫么？”他终于说话了，用手试着杯壁。  
“我要你的咖啡。”我没有看他。  
“可是很苦，我习惯喝土耳其式。”  
“我就要。”  
我想知道他每天早晨舌尖滑过的味道。  
我不是很懂咖啡，但是他杯里的咖啡真的很香，氤氲着木材的芬芳。而在这芬芳之下，咖啡表面，覆盖着一层薄薄的泡沫。有些许咖啡豆渣混在其中，使这咖啡在视觉上多了一丝厚重的温润。我抿了一口，香醇和点点辛辣在嘴里弥散开来，但却意外地并不难以下咽。一瞬间，我顿时怀疑那些标榜自己是什么黄金品质的速溶究竟算不算咖啡了。  
我不断地喝着，一口接着一口，直到见着杯底积淀的咖啡渣。  
饭后，我和Aran 并排坐在沙发上，呆呆地看着前方。沉默许久后，Aran淡淡地说着：“也许我们可以报警。我真的不知道该怎么去和那个家伙对峙。”  
“可以的啊。但是这样的话，我们就……”  
“我可是诱拐你的人。你恐怕也想你妈妈了……”  
“可是，我们两个该怎么办？”  
我能感觉到Aran在皱着眉，盯着我。  
“我不是想推卸责任，我只是……”他似乎有点急了，“如果我参与他的游戏，那你就只能一个人待在这里了。他完全可以趁着我不在跑过来袭击你。甚至于……如果我死了，那么到时候，就没有什么可以阻止他了。”  
他说的很有道理，可是我却有点生气。  
其实更确切的说，是一种烦躁。很明显，我现在落入了一个两难境地：要救出我的妈妈，那么我也势必会离开Aran，甚至再也不能和他在一起；同时，如果想要继续和Aran的生活，那完全不理会那个变态的要求就可以了，但显然，我的妈妈就会遭遇不测。现在的我自己也不知道我究竟该怎么办。我不知道我选择哪个选项在未来会令我追悔莫及。我甚至不知道我自己内心所渴求的。  
“要是我妈妈是个很恶劣的、只会虐待我的女人，那该有多好。”我嘟哝着。  
Aran没有说话。  
又是不知过去多久的死寂后，我问Aran：“如果报警的话，恐怕我就不得不解释这么多天我去哪里了。”  
“也不用编造什么理由，你就说是我诱拐了你就好。”  
“说的轻巧。当然，也许你有什么背景能帮你逃脱掉警察的缉捕也说不定。”  
“呵！那种东西……”  
Aran冷笑着，似乎我的话让他想到了不愿提及的东西。  
屋子里再次陷入了冰冷的沉寂。我抬头，看着高层窗户射进来的光线，看着它们跳过底层被遮蔽的巨大落地窗，晕染在灰色的墙壁和奶白色的地砖上。而我和Aran的影子，则如同伦勃朗光的阴暗部一样，悄悄隐进昏冥的灰暗之中。  
晚餐后，我们一起看了最近的新闻。这是时隔2个月我第一次看新闻，虽然外面的世界似乎并没有多大的变化。  
我的妈妈，自从我失踪后就报了警，并且到处寻找我。然而似乎“残疾女孩失踪”这类事件对于这个城市来说从来不是一件值得一提的事。人们除了感叹世界太乱、政府无能、我真可怜、我妈妈疏于看管之外，由于没有什么新的事件来提一提热度，很快就石沉大海了。  
“‘可怜’……还真是令人怀念的说辞，”我苦笑着，“这么看来，似乎毫无线索可言了。”  
“我也许可以四处走访一下，但是恐怕那个家伙不会给我们太多时间。”Aran皱着眉头，“他昨天打了电话，那么最近几天就一定会告诉我们怎么玩他的游戏。”  
“你真的要参与吗？”  
“是的。”  
他的回答果断而决绝，和之前的态度大相径庭。我抿着嘴唇，悄悄看着他的侧颜，欣赏着他的眼皮微垂，长长的睫毛温柔地掩着褐色的双眸。  
此时，Aran仍旧在想着对策：“也许，我可以去查一查你过去的事件，来看看那个人会怎么行动。”  
我乖巧地点点头，眼神却在躲闪着，怕他发现我的窥探。  
“我可以帮你吗？”我问他。  
“最好不要。那会激起你回忆中的幻痛。”他回答。  
“我可以克服。”我坚持。  
稍加思考后，Aran耸耸肩：“我不会强迫你，但是我的建议是，你最好不要去。有我就够了。”  
我没有再说什么。  
深夜，我辗转难眠。在不知道是第几次尝试入睡失败后，我起身来到了Aran的卧室。他的房门没有关，窗户也完全开放着，以至于我能清晰地俯瞰城市的地平线。我看见他正半躺在床上，似乎若有所思。  
我一言不发，钻到了他的身边。  
他似乎对这突然的举动相当意外。但是仅仅迟疑了片刻，他还是让出了地方给我。我侧躺着，我的乳房紧紧贴着他。跨过他的身体映在我眼帘的，是窗外灰暗的天空，以及被青色和橘黄晕染着的城市，向远方不断延伸。  
“我叫Veronica。”我轻轻地对他说。  
“所以你不打算叫自己El Greco了吗？”他问我。  
“叫我Vera。”我要求着。  
“好的。”他回应道。  
“晚安，Vera……”

十三  
划破宁静的雷鸣比我想象中来的更快。  
第二天早上，当我睁开双眼，我发现我正独享着Aran的大床。而Aran，似乎早已离开，去做他每天必做的事情了。我揉着眼睛，缓缓走下楼梯，却发现气氛相当不对。  
Aran正面色凝重地看着一封信。  
“是那个人吗？”我顿时明白发生了什么，急忙想小跑下楼。见到此情此景，Aran赶紧迎上来，扶住了我。  
“那是那个人发来的信吗？”我追问。  
他点点头，搀扶着我走下楼梯。  
“他说了什么？”  
“一个地址。”  
他将信展示给我看。  
一个再普通不过的信封，装着一张再普通不过的A4打印纸。它们是如此普通，以至于能在哪怕任何一个小超市买到。信封上一片空白；而信纸，上面几乎什么都没有，只有孤零零的一行地址。地址指向的地方已经很靠近郊区了，至少不在地铁的范围内。  
“这个家伙看来想模仿游戏《暴雨》里的情节。”Aran冷笑着，“只可惜，他既没有那个能力，也没有那个智商。只能粗劣地搞出一个‘概念模型’来。”  
“地址指向哪里呢？”我的活动范围很有限，对这个城市几乎是一无所知。  
“仓库区。那里有很多仓库，同时也存在着一些废弃的厂房。”  
“你觉得我妈妈会被他关在那里吗？”  
Aran想了想：“有可能。但是我觉得那个家伙应该不会这么直接。”  
我点头，眼睛却盯着信纸，若有所思。  
“Aran。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你的别墅周围有监控吗？”  
“有啊。怎……哦！我差点忘了！”Aran恍然大悟，拍了一下手，“走！我们看监控去！”  
Aran是在准备去晨跑时于信筒里发现这封信的。这么早的时间，自然不会有邮差。那么这信必然是那个人亲自送来的了。我们两个兴高采烈地奔向用作闭路电视系统的电脑，打算调取监控。但是情况却有点不对：似乎出现了一些故障，因为系统提示前门的摄像头处于离线状态。  
“坏了！”我还没反应过来，Aran就急忙冲了出去。等他回来时，坏消息也传达到了我的耳中。  
前门的摄像头被人剪断了电线。  
我们赶紧查看了仅有的视频。但结果令人不寒而栗：那个人似乎对这里的摄像头了如指掌，以至于他在完全没有被拍到的情况下就破坏了监控。  
“早知道我在入住时就应该更换这个房子的闭路电视，换成那种更先进的……至少也得给电线加层防护。”Aran相当懊悔，“这种露着线的枪式很容易被弄坏的。”  
“没关系，谁也不会想到的。”我安慰他，“他想进入这个社区，就一定会被其它摄像头拍到。我们或许可以去拜托其他的住户？”  
“不行的。”他摇摇头，“他们会要求我们出示警方的搜查许可。即是说，我们得先报警才能获得他们的帮助。”  
“那该怎么办呢……”这下连我也不知所措了。  
Aran微笑着拍拍我的肩：“没关系。这样看来，我得先去和他会一面了。”  
“但是我们对他一无所知！就这么去会很危险的！”我急了。  
“没关系。不去试试看怎么知道，是吧？”他安慰我。  
“况且，这有可能只是他游戏的第一步呢。”  
之后的早餐，Aran没有再给我牛奶，而是准备了稍淡一点的咖啡，搭配带有很厚糖霜涂层的甜甜圈和奶酪片。另外，他还准备了一些很特殊的小食物：把法棍竖切出一个个小面包片，然后放了香肠片和奶酪在上面。  
“这叫tapas，”他热情地介绍着，“如果你饿了，就……也许靠自己也能吃到它们充饥。毕竟我还不知道我……什么时候能回来。”  
“你可闭嘴吧！”我白了他一眼。  
“放心啦！”Aran笑着摸了摸我的脸颊，“另外，你只要待在这里就是安全的，玻璃是防弹的。唔……估计也只有准备破门锤或者炸药从大门强攻才能进来吧。”  
“好啦好啦！”我给了他一头锤，身体却扑在了他的怀里。  
他愣了一下，继而抱住了我。  
“放心。我有武器呢。”他低语着，安慰着，“乖乖等我，我很快就回来。”

十四  
大门关闭了，别墅里又陷入了死一样的寂静。  
“那么，接下来要做什么呢？”  
我坐在沙发上，看着面前黑漆漆的大玻璃墙发呆。哪怕是现在到了不得不和那个人正面相对的时刻，我和Aran仍然对他一无所知。如果从他的行为来看，他似乎是那种变态连环杀手那一类的——虽然在我的印象中他不知道为什么只对我感兴趣；而若是谈及他的手段，那我更是毫无头绪。我已经忘记了他曾经对我所做的一切，抑或是说，我的理智保护性地封锁了那些记忆，来使我不至于精神崩溃。  
当面对一个未知的存在时，无论如何还是要尽可能地去了解它。那个人对我如此感兴趣，可能并不是因为我有什么特殊的、足以吸引他的资质（毕竟像Aran这一类的人还是太罕见了），而是因为……他极有可能已经玩了很多次类似的“游戏”。他口中的“奖品”，毋庸置疑便是那些受害者。而我，是唯一一个侥幸活下来的，或者确切的说，唯一一个“逃脱”的“奖品”。在当年，我爸爸极有可能参与了他的游戏，并且想办法让警方在游戏半途中就找到了我。当然，代价就是，在我被救下来后没多久，他就“失踪”了。至于我失去的双臂，有可能……  
我的头突然一阵眩晕。  
“呵……看来触及到伤痛了……”我摇摇头，试图使我的理智恢复下来，“Aran说的对，哪怕是看见绿化，都能触发我的应激反应。更何况去查询有关我当时的事件记录。也许按照他说的，乖乖等待就好。”  
我本来是这么想，也是这么决定的。可是鬼使神差似的，我还是走到了Aran的工作间，打开了电脑。  
我用语音，在搜索栏中输入了我的祖父母所在村庄的名字，年代，以及，我的姓氏。  
我的心开始越跳越快。我目睹着浏览器开始加载，呼吸逐步变得艰难。终于，当谷歌显示出搜索结果的一瞬间，随着一张案发现场的野外风景的照片，连带着“失踪女童终于成功被警方营救，在XX村，但已遭凶手残忍虐待”的标题，我的大脑如同宕机了一般，意识迅速抽离了我的身体。  
黑暗中，我做了一个梦。  
梦里，眼前的视线如同被抽帧了一样糊动着。我在森林中绝望地奔逃，躲藏，但身后却总是有一个黑影在紧紧跟着我。他狞笑着，用不男不女的嗓音呼喊着：  
“小可爱，你在哪里呀？”  
“捉迷藏要开始了哟！嘿嘿嘿……”  
远方传来雷鸣般的倒数。而就在此时，天空昏暗了下来，那个黑影的声音也变得扭曲而嘶哑。  
“你可别被我发现了哟！一旦被我找到了，你就……哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
再一次醒来，已经过去了3个多小时。我感觉我似乎做了个不得了的噩梦，以至于我虽然已经不记得梦的内容，但我身上的衣服都几乎被汗湿。我小心地用余光瞥着电脑屏幕，直到确认它已经进入锁屏状态后，才心有余悸地迅速逃离了工作室。  
到头来，我依旧没能克服我心中的伤痛。  
我沮丧地躺在沙发里，看了一眼时钟。已经过去相当一段时间了，不知道Aran到了那个地址指向的地方了没有。  
“按时间来计算，估计Aran已经和那个人开始周旋了……”我猜测着，但又急忙摇了摇头，“不不不！Aran一定不会遇上他的。估计那个地点有个包裹，里面的东西能指向新的线索之类的。毕竟这是一场游戏嘛，不会这么快的。”  
现在已经快要到吃午餐的时间了，但我毫无胃口可言。略微纠结一下后，我决定看一会儿电视来解闷。  
其实当电视打开的一瞬间，我就后悔了。也许是因为我的心里慌慌的，导致我完全忘了电视节目对我而言其实无聊至极，而且电视机可没有声控，得努力用鼻尖去按遥控器才行。我小鸡啄米似的烦躁地跳着台，跳过了歇斯底里的综艺节目，跳过了做作配音的译制片，终于，我的视线被一个新闻直播吸引住了。  
直播里，主播正乘坐着直升机，全程播送一场惊心动魄的追车大战。也许是某个家伙抢了银行却又很快被警方咬住，总之那个人的宝蓝色汽车在绕城高速上夺命奔逃，身后是一排的警车，疯狂地闪动着警笛的蓝红色光。  
我突然觉得那辆汽车有点眼熟。  
“我们可以看到警方已经封闭了高速路！现在有另一波警员正从反方向赶到！嫌犯已经无路可逃了！！”  
主播扯着嗓子叫喊着，宛如在直播一场精彩绝伦的足球赛。我没有理会她，而是眯着眼缓缓靠近电视。  
霎时间，我惊出一身冷汗。  
我突然意识到，屏幕上被警方围追堵截的那辆汽车，正是Aran的车！  
而此时的Aran，真的就如主播所说的，已经完全无路可逃。高速路的前后都已经挤满了警车，路面也被警方布置了路障。就在一瞬间，Aran的车宛如想要做最后的挣扎一般，突然撞破高速路栏，径直冲了下去，滚进了树林中。  
镜头给了树林一个特写，导致我的心又紧紧地揪了起来。但还没等我反应过来，翠绿中就爆出了火红的烈焰。  
“不！Aran！”我失声尖叫。  
电光火石间，别墅的大门处传出一声炸响。随后，叫喊声，沉重的步伐声，都混着青烟涌了进来。而我，只是瘫倒在地，呆呆地看着屏幕上熊熊的火光，任由警察把我团团围住。  
“我们是警察！你已经安全了！”

十五  
我“得救”了。  
我目睹着Aran的死，被警察从别墅里救了出来。之后发生了什么我已经记不得，因为在电视上出现爆炸的一瞬，我完全呆住了，大脑一片空白。恍惚间，似乎有医疗人员为我检查了身体，又似乎有警察问了我问题。  
他们对着眼神呆滞的我摇头，也许认定我已经受了太大的精神刺激。  
等情绪终于再次恢复，我已经身处警察局中。这是一个和Aran的别墅一样充满灰色调的地方。唯一不同的，是这边的灰色，完全是野兽派建筑风格下呈现的结果。我坐在一间大办公室的墙边，身上披着毯子。而眼前，一个看上去很有大姐姐气质的女警正在努力和我说话，试图平复我的心情。  
“有想起来什么吗？”  
也许是看见我的情绪似乎有所稳定，她急忙趁机想从我这里问出来一些什么。我看着她，视线却逐渐模糊了。  
也许是情绪在宁静后的宣泄，我的眼泪流了出来。  
女警急忙抱住我，安慰我，拿出纸巾帮我擦眼泪。她的怀抱中有温暖的气息，但是仅此而已，因为这个怀抱，就和过去所有人给予过我的一样，充满着熟悉的、怜悯的施舍。  
而只有那个人，只有Aran……  
“Aran怎么样了？！”我抬头，迫切地问那个女警。  
“啊，Aragne呀，”女警抚摸着我的头，脸上露出懊悔的表情，“我们……没有找到他。但是你放心，他是逃不掉的！”  
“你只要待在这里，就是绝对安全的……”  
我注视着这个姐姐，脸上的阴霾因为她的话而一扫而空。瞬间，她的话语，以及其它各种各样的噪音，都在渐渐离我远去，以至于唯一回荡在我的心中的，只剩下包含着“Aran似乎还活着”这一信息的声音。  
我咬着嘴唇，几乎破涕而笑。  
“可是为什么？为什么Aran会被警察盯上呢？”我请求女警让我独自待一会儿，因此获得了独处的时间。没有了外部干扰，我开始在心里梳理现在的情况。  
“Aran的真名似乎是Aragne，一个很奇怪的、不像是这里语言的名字。也许他是外国人？”  
“而他，毫无疑问，对我的失踪负有直接的责任。在警方眼里，现在他是诱拐与监禁我的犯罪者。但是问题在于，警方也许并不是一开始就知道，不然的话他的别墅早就被攻破了。”  
“不！也许警方已经确定了是他，只是还没有找到他的藏身处？要知道在这两个月里，他几乎没有用过他的汽车。那么等他进入市区，进入高速路，自然而然就被警方根据车型和车牌锁定并“展开行动”了？“  
我就这么揣摩着、瞎猜着，完全不理会我“根本不懂警察办案”这一事实，直到我的脑中灵光一现——一瞬间，另外一个对我至关重要，甚至可以说是Aran离开别墅穿过市区的直接原因的人，进入了我的脑海：我的妈妈。我的妈妈，可是跟据那个家伙所说，成为了“奖品”啊！在那个家伙的口中，我妈妈似乎已经被他控制住了。那么现在既然我已经被找到，警方势必会第一时间联系她。  
我打量了一眼在我面前也许是负责我案件的警员们。此时此刻，他们的确是处于紧张的工作状态，但是在这里却没有慌乱，没有弥漫出一种“发生了状况外事件”的气氛。  
冥冥之中，我意识到了什么。  
“宝贝！我的宝贝在哪里？！”  
走廊远方传来一声呼喊。霎时间，我的思绪一下子被这个熟悉的简直不能再熟悉的、混合着因极度疲惫而嘶哑的女声拉回了现实。我几乎是被吓了一跳，紧接着，宛如不愿意承认现实一般，我的头机械地转向办公室关闭的大门。  
高跟鞋的声音由远及近，沉重而急促。随着门被缓缓打开，宛如门框中的剪影一般映在我眼帘的，那带着满脸憔悴和泪痕扑向我的，正是我的妈妈！  
我的嘴角不自觉地扬了起来，露出了无可奈何的苦笑。  
“原来是这样……原来是这样啊！！”我在心中叹了一口气，“可真有你的，你个阴阳人！没想到我们都被你给骗了……”

十六  
警方焦急地，尝试了各种办法想从我这里问出有关Aran的事情。他们想知道我在那栋别墅里遭遇了什么，想知道Aran的动机，尤其是，Aran有什么可能的藏匿地点。在他们眼中，我简直是可怜至极：我被绑架、被囚禁；在别墅里搜出了很多我的画像、尤其是裸体画像；在Aran的床上发现了我的毛发……恐怕明早，不，此时此刻那些新闻媒体就已经争抢着发布有关我的消息和文章了吧。但是只有我自己是清楚的——虽然我只有16岁，但是我知道我经历了什么，我也很清楚我在内心所渴望的是什么。  
负责我案件的警探发毛了。那个浑身烟味、相当不修边幅的中年男人，用“已经不能再温柔了”的粗嗓门质问我为什么不配合警方，为什么不站在明显“有利于我”的那一边。但即使是面对他，我也只是垂着眉装聋作哑。  
我必须为Aran争取时间。那场爆炸，即便Aran的确是逃出生天，也估计已经受了不轻的伤。我假装自己受到了很强烈的精神刺激——PTSD那种——以及托辞Aran对我严格保守有关于他的秘密之类而声称自己一无所知，因此爱莫能助，无法提供给警方有效的信息。可是即便如此，不得不说，我还是太幼稚了。警方无论如何依旧是专业的，他们很轻松就猜出来我是在装傻，因为他们不停地在安慰我“已经没事了”，却同时联系来了专门的心理医生。  
我被摆布着，隔绝着，但是我也隐约猜到他们在背后是怎么评价、定性我的。在他们眼里，恐怕已经认定我有了斯德哥尔摩综合征了吧。对此，我也不想再费什么力气来反驳。反正在他们眼中，一个小女孩又能懂什么。坐在那儿接受评价和裁定就可以了。  
今日警方在我身上下的功夫最终不了了之。  
等到终于可以回家，已经是深夜了。警方为了保护我，秘密把我和我妈妈送出了警察局，而且还派了两个警员要彻夜守护我们。其中最高兴的无疑是我妈妈。我这辈子都没有见到她这么雀跃过：她紧紧搂着我、不停着念叨着“太好了，太好了”。当回到家，她更是兴奋地一边把家什弄得叮当作响、不知所措似的绕来绕去，一边急急忙忙地想给我做点什么来吃。而我，坐在餐桌旁，身处在这久违的家的气息中，目睹妈妈脸上深深的黑眼圈和透露着疲惫的肢体动作，强烈的愧疚感涌入我的心头。  
“妈……妈妈，没事的。”也许是愧疚心作用，我也变得极度不安起来，急忙想找点话来说，“我不饿的。我……你也很累了吧。要不我们先休息吧。”  
“没关系没关系！”妈妈的眼眶深陷，却又笑得合不拢嘴，“很快就好了，很快很快！弄小扁豆哦，你最爱吃的！”  
“好吧……”我低头，强咬着嘴唇，几乎哭出来。  
厨房里飘散出我简直不能再熟悉的，妈妈煮小扁豆特有的香味。曾几何时，每到晚餐时间，我都会乖乖地坐在餐桌旁属于我的椅子上，听着厨房里的叮咚作响，期待着妈妈给我做这一道她特别拿手的食物。而现在，时隔两个月，我终于再一次身处其中，被这期待和食物的香味所包围。  
同时，在这两个月里，我居然把我的妈妈抛在了脑后，妄想着能享受虚无缥缈的爱情。  
要是那一晚我没有离开家，该有多好。要是我从未见过Aran，该有多好。要是……我就这样和我的妈妈一起，什么其它的事情都不会发生地度过一生，该有多好……  
我听见餐盘被粗暴地放下。一阵急促地脚步声后，妈妈紧紧把我抱在了怀里。她亲吻着我，摸着我的头，安慰着我。  
“不哭不哭……妈妈在这里呢，不哭。”  
我这才发现，我早已经泪流满面。  
上帝啊，我恨你。为什么要让我和Aran相遇？！为什么要让我在现在和Aran相遇？！为什么要让我和Aran以如此错误的方式相遇？！  
但是上帝啊，我不能放弃我的母亲，我也不能放弃Aran。求求你，告诉我该如何是好？告诉我，我该怎么做才好？  
求求你告诉我……哪怕我因此奉上我的生命。

十七  
之后的几天，平安无事。  
时间宛如倒流，一切又似乎都回到了过去。每天，就像以往的那样，依旧是妈妈照顾着我的一切。她的照顾也许没有Aran那样事无巨细：她帮我梳头时总是扯到头发，给我洗澡也只是单纯地在洗而已……但是有她忙碌的身影在身边，我的心中总是会变得宁静而甜蜜——这是一种专属于我和她之间的气息。  
可是在此同时，冥冥之中却又隐藏着不安。  
我不再被允许出门。每当我从窗户向外窥探，楼底下，总是能看见一辆黑色的汽车毫无违和感地停着——那是负责我安全的便衣警员，正24小时轮班值守着。当然，除了保护我，他们也会负责帮助采购每天要用的食物和其他必需的生活用品。而我的妈妈，很明显，现在她举手投足间的慌张感只是愈发强烈了。每天睡前，她都要在家中游荡着，反复确认一切门窗都已经锁好、一切能藏人的角落都只有灰尘氤氲，然后在我的房间和我待上一段时间后，才嘟哝着回去休息。  
警方依旧没有找到Aran，似乎他已经人间蒸发。而与此同时，我也在尝试联系他。我知道他有一个秘密联系方式——一个兴趣使然下设置的无线电台频道，只是很遗憾，我仅有的和无线电有关的只是电脑上的一个收音机软件。我也曾尝试过上网寻找方案，如何把电脑当作无线电台之类，虽然唯一的收获就仅仅是无意中看见Aran，或者说Aragne，原来是周边一个国家的某电信通讯公司的二儿子。  
只是在新闻里，他的老爸坚持宣称已经和他断绝关系了。  
我侧躺着蜷缩在床上，双目中倒映着悄悄撒进房间的银色月光，如同星河般流淌。我的脑中思绪万千：他现在在哪里？他受伤了吗？当时在电视里，他的车可是一下子冲下了高速路，还连着翻滚了好几圈…… 他也许逃出汽车后，就直接躲藏在了密林中？也许……他在那里有一座秘密藏身处？当然，也完全有可能他已经悄悄回到了市区内，正藏在……自己的别墅里也说不定。反正那种别墅没有个什么地下室啊夹壁啊之类的“秘密空间”我是不信的，即便我从来没有找到过，也从未看见他使用过。  
当然，最重要的是，那个声音不男不女的人究竟去了哪里？那个一切的始作俑者，在那一天发来带有地址的信后，就再也没有了任何消息，似乎就和Aran一样人间蒸发了。我曾经猜想过，也许Aran和他对峙过，并且已经把他干掉了——这或许是个完美的好结局，但是说出来却很难令哪怕我自己信服。从这一次的一连串事件，尤其是极有可能就是他报的警来看，这个人是个非常狡猾且大胆的人。一般情况来说，比如根据真实的连环杀人案记录抑或是艺术创作里的类似案件，其凶手似乎都是不希望警方掺和进来的。他们会远离警方、远离公共视野，哪怕是要“玩个游戏”，也会想办法让被害人“安安静静”地埋头参与，直到游戏出结果。而根据现有的情况，我猜测他或许是利用信息不对等——我不会知道外边的情况，而Aran其实说白了就是个对外界不感兴趣的宅男——而报了警，利用警察除掉这场在他看来需要继续进行的游戏里横空出现的“作弊器”：Aran。更重要的是，Aran如果一旦被除掉，所有人都会放松警惕。他们会以为我身上最大的威胁已经解除，我已经可以无忧无虑地度过余生。一旦这种局面形成，那么他就可以从黑暗中出现，“删除”掉我这个“误发放的奖品”，修正这场他所主导的游戏中存在了很久的“错误”。  
“可是，想这么多又有什么用呢？”我半躺在床上，悬在床边的双腿轻轻踢动着，“我根本无法离开这里，更何况……大胆点想，当时开那辆车的究竟是不是Aran本人，都很难说……”  
干脆不想了，睡觉吧。  
睡觉前，我又打开了收音机软件，调到Aran的无线电频道，徒劳而倔强地期待着能于漫长的噪音中出现他传递的信息。当然，似乎今天也不会有奇迹发生了——等了很久，耳机中只是唱机一般嘶嘶的噪音，实在听不出来有什么“信息”可言。渐渐地，我有点困倦起来，打算就此关机睡觉。  
突然，我总觉得噪音中，暗暗地似乎暗藏着某种旋律。  
宛如一针强心剂注入了我的身体，我的困倦在瞬间一扫而空。我急忙调大音量，竖起了耳朵。  
“……嗒嘀嘀 嘀 嘀嗒……”  
是的！是的！一团乱麻的噪音中，真的有滴答声在有节奏地响起！  
就在这一瞬间，我几乎欣喜若狂！我急忙打开语音输入，开始跟在电波里的嘀嗒声后面念着。我知道，这恐怕就是传说中的莫尔斯码，只是因为我完全不知道莫尔斯码具体是什么，所以我要把它记录下来，回头再慢慢翻译。  
过程非常顺利。我不知道Aran是怎么做到的，但是电波里的嘀嗒声可以说是相当清晰。而且Aran估计也怕我收不到信号。等到我已经全部记录完毕，开始按照搜索到的对照表翻译时，电波依然在响着。逐渐地，我知道了Aran想要告诉我的话语：  
“来自A：明晚开门，我会来。”  
我躺倒在床上，脸上是止不住的喜悦。  
“Aran明晚会来……”我忍不住傻乎乎笑了，开始遐想起来，“不知道他会几点来呢？”  
“他一定会很憔悴……也许身上会很臭吧。嘻嘻，这么多天的逃亡，很正常的。到时候我可以假装厌恶他……”  
“对了，还不知道他的伤怎么样了。他也许会完好无损地出现吧？以防万一，偷点药盒里的止疼药和抗生素给他备着吧……”  
“可是，他来了又能怎么样呢？也许他可以带我走……不行，我不能再失踪了，不然我妈妈会奔溃的……”  
“我们的相见会被人发现吗……”  
就在电台里似乎永无止尽的旋律声中，我沉入了甜蜜的梦乡。

十八  
我奋力用头压下了大门的把手。随着复杂机械联动的沉闷声响，厚重的门被缓缓打开。紧接着，就像电影里那些神秘地点的入口似的，一阵短暂却急促的凉风迅速从楼道里灌了进来，吹起了发丝。  
我微微眯眼，入神般凝视着宛若没有边界的楼道。  
今天，于这里的气候十分罕见的，天空中下起了瓢泼大雨。现在已经是后半夜了，妈妈早已睡着。而窗外，雨水依然像单词里描述的那样，从天空向下不停地“倾倒”。窗户被冲刷着，荡漾着银色的月亮消失了，整个世界都只剩下了那温钝却极富穿透力的无尽噪音。当然，多亏了这大雨所制造的连绵噪音，我今夜的行动不至于被过度敏感的妈妈发现。  
我就要再次和Aran相见了。  
昨天的夜里，我收到了Aran通过秘密电台发来的消息。他没有告诉我他现在的情况究竟怎么样，但无论如何，他会在今天，甚至就在现在，出现在我家的大门。我不能说出原因，但是我就是相信着，坚信Aran绝不会食言。  
门缝处一片漆黑，以至于对面似乎连哪怕最微弱的光都不曾存在过。不知道为什么，我总觉得有一种不安和恶心感正穿过楼道，裹挟在这黑暗中，顺着门缝溜进来侵蚀着我。我微微后退，只是短暂地犹豫了一下，便留着门回到了自己的房间。  
“也许是因为Aran要来，又抑或是今晚的大胆行动，所导致的躁动吧。”我安慰着自己。  
无尽的夜，和暴雨，依然在继续着。  
我侧身蜷缩在床上，等待着，聆听着。方才还庆幸多亏有暴雨方便了行动的我，现在又怨恨起它来。它的声音真吵呀，吵到除了雨声，再也听不到其它任何的声响，吵到我完全不能在我的房间里即时监听着外边的动向。焦躁在我的胸中流转，就如同被吸入发动机气缸的雾化燃料，随着时间的推进、活塞开始回移，它被一步步压缩、再压缩。  
直到爆炸。  
宛如一个擀面杖似的，我从被窝滚动到床沿，就这样顺势下了床。我踮着脚尖，以令我自豪的、几乎无声的动作“压”开房门，潜入了客厅。然而就在这一瞬，全身的汗毛却不受控制地突然立起。我本以为是因为客厅相较房间更加寒冷而产生的正常生理现象，就想强行劝说自己不要在意这股异样的感觉，虽然很快我就发现，赤脚所接触到的地板上湿漉漉的，似乎有水渍。再抬头，家的大门分明黑洞洞地敞开着。  
“所以Aran已经到了？”我感到疑惑，“可是他在哪里呢？”  
他因为怕被发现而藏了起来，直到我来迎接才肯现身吗？  
眼睛慢慢适应了黑暗。我环顾四周，发现的确有一排脚印清晰地从门口引进来。这脚印的主人似乎仅是经过了简短的踟蹰和犹豫。它没有通向什么便利于藏身的角落，而是直直地延申到里面，走向了妈妈的房间。  
而在那里，幽幽地飘忽着奇怪的声音。  
刚才也许是过于紧张，以至于我并没有注意到任何怪异的事物。但是现在……就在妈妈的房间里，很明显就在发生着什么。  
我的眼睛睁大，战栗感在我的皮肤上游走。那响动依旧在继续，一声接着一声，甚至空气中都随之隐隐约约混着一丝奇怪的、肉店才会有的腥臭味。  
突然，声响停止了。  
有脚步声，极度轻微但却似乎掷地有声的脚步声，就像我逐渐加速的心跳，一步步向我袭来。  
“你……你不……”  
如同浮出水面的水鬼——一个身影，伴随着倾盆的暴雨声，显现在了我的面前。我颤抖着，怔怔地盯着那张朦胧的脸。霎那间，野外的场景、晃动的树影、奔跑的喘息，以及，剧痛和惨叫……一幕幕早已远去的记忆如同幻灯一样在我的脑中疯狂交替着。我的心脏将要炸裂一般泵动，肺几乎吸不进去一丝空气。我想叫，声带却不受控制；我想跑，却仿佛忘记了怎么使用双腿。窗外微弱的路灯光透过玻璃沁进来，小心翼翼地扑洒在他的脸上——反射着油脂光泽的血红中，闪着两点幽幽的白光。  
我瘫倒在地，像被抓出水的鱼一般徒劳地翕动着双唇，同时双眼直勾勾地盯着那两点白光。而那白光，以及半凝固的鲜血所结成的滑腻，都伴随着幽灵的脚步声一步一步靠近、再靠近，直至站在窗前，聚成一片黑暗的影。  
在这黑影中，响起不属于这个世界的、不男不女的嗓音：  
“这下，没有什么再来阻止我们了，小！可！爱！”

十九  
隐约还记得我曾经看过一部动作电影。影片里，一个人被刀刺了很多下，衣服都被染红了，结果依旧能逃很远。当时我没有多想，只是觉得刀伤嘛，应该是不会太严重的。  
然而电影终归是电影——一个演给人看、博人一乐的玩意儿，又怎么能当真呢？  
就在刚才，直到那个人抓住我的腿要把我拖进我自己房间时，我才终于回过神来，开始奋力反抗。我疯狂地挣扎着，想撕心裂肺地尖叫，可是那个人似乎对这种事非常熟练，以至于我还没来得及叫出声，一只冰冷的手就死死捏住了我的嘴巴。他偏了下头，随后毫不客气地把我掀翻在地。我的头被他磕在地板上，撞得头晕目眩，但他没有给我哪怕一瞬喘息的机会。我被他压在身下，紧接着，我的眼前闪过一抹寒光。  
我吓坏了，我绝望地哭喊、挣扎，但是匕首还是恶狠狠地扎在了我的肩上。仅仅是不到一秒的时间，剧烈的疼痛就迸发出来。这股痛感从肩部散到大半个身体，甚至冲击到了我的头部，让我下意识地只想向后躲，让刀子离开我的身体。我悲鸣着，哭泣着，只是一切都被那只充满血腥味的手堵在了嘴里。手主人的脸慢慢靠近，模糊的面庞如同面具一般没有任何表情，仿佛此时的他只是习以为常地在处理砧板上的肉。刀被抽出，血止不住地淌着。他上下打量了一下我。仿佛是经过了简单的考量般，在迟疑了一秒后，他强迫我跪下，随后把我的头向后掰，让脖子大剌剌地暴露在前。  
我的眼睛睁的巨大，视野犹如抽了帧一样晃动着。我明白，他现在要杀死我了。  
此时的我彻底崩溃了。他一只手抓着我的嘴，另一只手擦了擦匕首——这明明是一个很好的逃跑机会，但我却一动不动地跪着，只是呜呜地大哭。死亡所带来的恐惧是如此的纯粹而猛烈，以至于它甚至能使我失去对自己肢体的控制，甚至放弃挣扎与反抗。我的心脏剧烈地搏动着，连鼻孔也如同其瓣膜一样大开大合地翕动，仿佛连这具身体也知道，现在呼吸的也许将是在人间的最后几口空气了。  
刀子挪到了我的眼前。我紧紧盯着那锋刃，肺疯狂地抽排着空气，终于在嗓子里闷出可怖的、简直不属于人类的尖鸣。  
砰！  
绝境中，在门口却爆出了一声骇人的巨响。我似乎看见有黄光一闪而过。一瞬间，缠绕在我身上的血手松开了，连那散发着血液腥甜气的身体也向后退散。我还沉浸在刚才死亡的威胁中，甚至还在抬着脖子等待着，但很快，我就被另一个从前方赶来的手拢了过去。  
虽然室内昏冥，但是毫无疑问，这就是Aran！Aran赶来救我了！  
那个人一看到Aran出现，终于一扫之前的扑克脸，进而浑身都喷涌出了暴怒。他骂了一声，转身拉开窗户遁进了雨幕。Aran抢上前去追，可是对方早已没了身影。  
“这可是他妈的五楼啊！”Aran又奔回我身边，一把拉起我，“快走！警察来了，我们得走！”  
“可是妈妈……”  
我只来得及扫了一眼这个我从小就在此生活的家，便被抱了起来，冲进了黑暗中。我意识到似乎在刚才，我看见了妈妈的房间里涌动着死亡的气息。  
Aran喘着粗气，却又不知疲倦般向下奔跑。声控的楼道灯随着他的脚步一盏盏开启，又一盏盏熄灭。在这轮回中，我能感觉到他的右手上抓着手枪，连同他的身体，暖暖的，让我心安。  
“警察！不准……”  
“砰！”  
楼道的角落里传出“目标在楼梯间并持有武器”的呼喊。Aran没有理他，只是向下，再向下，直到湿冷的空气扑面而来。  
我们冲进了雨中，任由雨水肆意击打着我们的身体。  
“嘿！站住！”  
“别开枪！他有人质！”  
警察在呼喊，但是我除了雨声和Aran的心跳声，其它什么都没有再听到。雨水冲刷着我，洗掉了我伤口的血，也洗涤了那个人染到我身上的血腥和不洁。终于，我们钻进了一辆汽车中，飞驰而去。

二十  
雨停了。路灯渐渐变得稀少。我看着窗外的景色从华灯遍地变成荒无人烟，水泥森林变成低矮厂房。  
“我们要去哪儿？”我问Aran。  
“一个仓库。”他回答。  
仓库区并不和主城区建在一起，而是在河的对岸。这里虽然严格来说没有城市的模样，但是也不像农村那般充满生命的灵动：铺展在大地上的，是数不清的钢铁和混凝土组成的迷宫堡垒，混着一丁点爬山虎和杂草带来的绿意不起眼地点缀其中。车速放缓，最终，我们在一间很典型的钢板仓库前停了下来。  
“我们进去，我帮你把湿衣服脱下来。”  
Aran停好车，帮我打开车门。就在我刚准备跳下车时，Aran却探身进来，抱起了我。  
“小心，你会扎到脚的。”  
我这才注意到，我居然一直是赤足的。  
仓库里面虽然远没有Aran的别墅那样精致而美丽，却也充满了纯粹实用主义的别样景致。打个比方来说，就是一个房间经过长时间的使用，以至于所有物品的存在和摆放都是按照最方便房间主人的使用习惯来排布，而最终形成的一种房间布局——杂乱却有序，自然而不做作。在Aran藏身的这个仓库里，生活所必需的设施一应俱全：有床，有书桌、书架，有浴缸和抽水马桶，甚至还有一个看上去相当“手工业”的设备。我感到好奇，便朝那个设备扬了扬下巴，问Aran那是什么东西。  
“那是工作台，”Aran让我站在一个地垫上，脱掉我的衣服并拿出一块干毛巾小心地擦拭我的身体， “自己动手做一些东西就可以用它。”  
“比如？”我偏着头。  
“比如……改造武器或者自己做子弹。”Aran耸耸肩。  
“欸……听上去很像游戏里才会有的东西哦。”我又转头，打量着那个神奇的设备，“可是你为什么不去买呢？子弹的话很容易就买到了吧，拿着执照就行了。”  
“莫非这就是‘有钱人的乐趣’？DIY什么的。”我揶揄他。  
Aran苦笑着摇摇头：“不是啦。买子弹虽然方便，但是有时候自己做的话就更灵活了，毕竟发射药配比啊装药量啊弹头啊都是能自己设计的，因此就能轻松准备适应不同场合的子弹了……”  
我看着他滔滔不绝地讲着我根本听不懂的那些东西，突然再一次感受到了一种从未有过的、却又一直在内心底追求的感觉。之前在别墅的时候，Aran就经常像这样和我互相介绍、交流自己熟知的东西。也许我们都听不太明白对方口中的那些专有词汇和概念，但是却总是能长时间地将这种对话继续下去。  
也许这就是朋友在一起时的样子吧。  
“好了。啊！等一下……”Aran抖抖毛巾，又突然想起来什么似的急忙跑向浴缸，打开了水龙头，“抱歉抱歉。这里没有热水器，热水是靠太阳能设备的，所以要先这样把冷水放掉。”  
我有点吃惊：“太阳能……听上去好高级的样子。”  
Aran拉一把椅子让我坐下，又拿出一件浴袍给我披上：“不会啊。城市虽然很少见，但是农村依然有很多这种东西……哦，抱歉！”  
突然意识到自己说了“农村”这个词的他赶紧闭上了嘴巴。我看着他，微微摇了摇头：“没事哦，只是说说的话不会有关系的。”  
“这样啊。”Aran笑着耸了下肩。  
我悄悄地深呼吸着，努力平复因为听到这个词而造成的心跳加快。也许是为了转移注意力，我问他：“你很擅长射击吗？”  
“那当然了。”Aran的脸上满是止不住的自豪，“刚才我可是在黑暗中一枪就打中了那个家伙……哦天哪我在说什么。”  
他拍了拍自己的头，似乎很内疚：“真的很抱歉，不应该提这个的。”  
“没关系哦。”我再次摇摇头，“只是……也许我变得不正常了。”  
“怎么会！”Aran拿着医药包折返，“我要处理你的伤口，我要上药并缝合它，会有点痛…… 你很正常，不要胡思乱想。”  
我看着他用棉球从一个玻璃瓶中沾了一点透明的液体，轻轻点在我的伤口上。一开始我的伤口还在刺痛，但是很快，疼痛就减弱了不少，随之增加的是瘙痒和麻木感。  
“这是麻醉药吗？”我问他。  
“是的。不要动。”他熟练地帮我处理了一下创口，随后捡出一根形状奇怪的、仿佛弯月的针，“把头转过去，不要看这边。”  
可是我还是盯着这根针，看着它带着线刺进我的皮肤，仿佛扎进一块柔软细密的海绵，然后再滑出来——周而复始。我垂着眉，自言自语似的低语道：“我刚刚经历了那么多：我的妈妈被杀了，我自己也差点被杀死，我第一次听见了子弹呼啸的声音，我们被警察追赶……但是你猜怎么着，我到现在却一点反应都没有。”  
Aran没有说话。  
我顿了顿，问他：“也许我已经崩溃了，已经坏掉了？又或者……我其实已经死了？”  
他依然沉默着。直到打完结后，他才抚摸了一下我的脸颊，对我说道：“你累了，你需要休息。我马上帮你擦洗一下身子，然后快去睡觉吧。”  
我低着头。突然，一种冲动涌上了我的脑袋。我一下子踢翻了放在地上的、盛着带有我血迹的纱布和各种器械的肾形盘，然后径直走向他的床，躺了上去。过猛的动作扯到了伤口，疼痛让我皱起了眉。  
Aran默默地收拾掉我制造的残局。  
收音机里播放着Aixion的《We went out for coffee, it was nice》，静谧而辽远，仿佛将要带着我们飞向远方，游离在没有人认识我们的街边。我看着Aran坐在书桌前，借着微弱的灯光清理他的手枪。而他的身边，还摆着一支黑色的长枪。  
“你没事吗？”我问他，“你的车翻了好几圈，还爆炸了。”  
他把头微微向我这里转了转，尴尬地笑着：“你看见了啊。”  
“是的，电视上看见的。”我回答。  
他耸肩：“好吧。其实没事，安全气囊救了我，所以只是有点表皮伤。”  
“所以究竟发生了什么？”  
“我当时去了地址上写的那个工厂，”他抬起头，回忆着，“但是那里什么都没有，单纯只是个废弃的工厂而已。我待了一会，想等他出现，可谁知道等来的却是警察，大批的警察。”  
“好吧，看来我猜对了。也许是那个人报的警。”  
“也许！”Aran苦笑着，“看来他不想我待在他的‘游戏房间’里，要把我踢出去。”  
“对，也许……”  
我的思绪一点点变得模糊，仿佛游离在的头的周围。终于，它飞了出来，氤氲在空中，在微弱的台灯光里。  
我沉入了梦乡。

二十一  
我站在河边，凝视着河对面繁盛的都市，以及笼罩在这之上的黄昏。  
清冷却澄澈的蓝色不断向西包围着、晕染着。而西边的那一抹光辉：红色、橙色、黄色……带着宁静的光不断向外拓展，带着太阳在今日最后存在的宣言，最终和蓝交汇。  
我爱夕阳，我爱这转瞬即逝的美。  
我和Aran度过了无人打扰的一天。我靠在他的身上，嗅着他的体味——他没有带出来香水，因此现在他的身上有的，只是一个年轻男人淡淡的体香——而他，则规划着接下来的路线。我们不能总是待在这里，待在这个仓库、这个城市、甚至这个国家。警察会找上我们，那个人还会寻过来……只要我们还在这里哪怕一天，都有可能以悲剧收场。  
“我们去你的国家吧。”我呢喃着，“我们找个海边的地方，或者乡村里……一个永远不会有人来打扰我们的世界。”  
“好主意。”Aran摸着我的头发。  
我喜欢他摸我的头发。  
“那我们明天一早就出发，怎么样？”他问我。  
“不。我要我们过会儿就走。”我命令他。  
“都听你的。”  
“可是我们该怎么走呢？”我有些担心，“他们一定到处在找我们。”  
“不用担心，”他耸耸肩，做了个鬼脸，“我爸爸给我们准备了新的身份。”  
他的语气中充满了不情愿，这使他很可爱。  
“那你叫什么？”我有点好奇。  
“我叫……不准笑，我叫Alaneu。”  
我还是笑了。  
“那我叫什么？”我又问他。  
“你叫Vela。”  
“好嘛。原来我是帆。”我笑得停不下来，“但是这样没问题吗？我们的新名字和原来相比也太相似了。”  
“不会有问题的。我们要去的地方，人们读我们的新名字和旧名字听起来差别很大，不会被轻易察觉的。”  
“那真的太好了。”  
夕阳消失了，黑暗重又笼罩着这个世界。Aran让我去睡一会儿，因为将要开始的会是一段相当长的旅途。我要他也一起休息，我担忧这路途会使他累坏，但是还是被他婉拒了。  
“我的精力更足，而且我得尽可能快地收拾东西，不是吗？”  
我同意了，任他帮我盖上毯子。我把自己埋进枕头中，嗅着他残留在床上的气味。突然，我听见他在嘟哝：“要是她去了那里，不会那边的语言，又该怎么办呢？”  
“不用担心的。”我低声回应他，“只要有你在，哪里都是天堂……”  
我又做了一个梦。  
梦中，我沉睡在金色的奇妙世界里。我的枕头布满金色和银色的圆片，而我的被子则满满的都是镶嵌着眼睛图案的金色三角。在这个世界里的，只有我一个人，但是我知道我并不孤独，因为他，Aran，正和我在一起，永远地。  
突然之间，金色不见了，飞走了。取而代之的，是痛苦和焦躁的猛烈袭来。血腥味在空气中弥漫，而那源头之处，我又看见了那个嗓音不男不女的黑影，看见了他模糊不清的脸庞，和他沾满鲜血的刀刃。宛如进入了臆想中被监控的世界，在他身后，无数个屏幕被瞬间点亮。这些杂乱无章的屏幕组成了一个巨大的屏幕墙，不断地、没完没了地播放着那野外的景色，黑暗的森林，以及我的喘息、求救和尖叫…… 我的心脏疯了一般跳动着，几乎快要窜出我的身体。我努力喘气，但是却不能呼吸。终于，在那远方，隐约传来了一声又一声急促的呼喊。  
“是Aran！”  
宛如抓住了救命稻草。我欣喜若狂，急忙冲向那个声音传来的方向，不断地跑着、跑着……  
我惊醒了。  
我喘着气，身上的衣服都被汗湿。但是此时此刻没有时间去给我想衣服的问题了，因为我很快发现，整个仓库极度异常地乱成了一团：东西散落一地，台灯倒在地上。而在没有光线照射到的远处，不断有奇怪的、令人恐惧的声音被发出。  
“Aran？”我有点害怕，于是试探性地呼喊着。  
奇怪的声响依然在继续，但是没有人回应我。我轻轻地下床，犹豫着踢着台灯，让光线照向声音发出来的地方。终于，在那个角落被照亮的瞬间，我爆发出了尖叫。  
“Aran！！”

二十二  
在远处被惨白的灯光照射着的那个身影，分明就是那个人！那个嗓音不男不女的、宛如黑影附身的那个凶手！  
此时的他跪在那里，正往下使着劲、推压着。而在他的身下，Aran在奋力挣扎，尽全力想要推开他。可是不知道为什么，Aran似乎已经使不上力气了。在我的视线中，他看上去并不像是在与凶手搏斗，而是仅仅徒劳地想要推开他、逃出来，仅此而已。我看着他们两个，大脑却如同瞬间宕机了一般一片空白。我就这样呆立在这里，满脑子只是不断地、如同坏掉的程序一般重复着：  
“Aran会死！”  
“Aran会死！Aran会死！Aran会死！Aran会死！Aran会死！Aran会死！Aran会死！……”  
我的眼睛瞪得巨大，豆大的汗珠从我的额上淌下来。  
“……Aran会死……”  
“可是我该怎么办？”  
“……Aran会死……”  
“我必须要救他！”  
“……Aran会死……”  
“可是我该怎么做！？”  
Aran的声音很痛苦，似乎已经受了伤。就在他们惨烈的搏斗声中，我怔怔地，如同机器人一般看着四下里。  
“我……我得找到什么东西……”  
那把被掷在地上的黑色长枪映入我的眼帘。  
一瞬间，如同拨云见日，我的神智迅速恢复。我赶紧扑过去，踢着那把枪，把枪口对准了那个人。  
此时此刻，我恨不能凭空生出一只手来，来端起这把武器亲自杀死这个恶魔。只可惜这种如同童话故事一般的幻想是救不了人的。现在的我所能利用的，只有这双腿——不过既然是长枪这种东西，用腿也足够了。稍加思考后，我一屁股坐了下来，把枪托抵在了裆部。我的左腿伸上前架住枪管，随后右脚的大脚趾在摸索一番后搭在了扳机上。  
“去死吧！！”  
我愤怒地嘶吼着，脚趾使劲扣了下去。  
可是什么都没有发生。  
我慌了。按照我的想象，扣下扳机后应该会有一声像之前那样的巨响，然后那个家伙应声倒下去才对。可是现在，扳机却像是被什么东西阻住了。我以为是扳机太紧，可是连续试了好几下，它却是纹丝不动，似乎的确是被卡住了。  
难道……枪没上膛？  
我不懂这些东西，只是，要是枪也许真的没上膛的话，那真的太可怕了。此时，那个人终于注意到了我的威胁。他放下Aran，缓缓站了起来。  
我注意到，他把他的那支刀从Aran的身上抽了出来，血液一滴滴往下沥。  
他缓缓站起，随后大步向我这里走来。我彻底慌了，疯了一般扣着依旧是如同被粘住了的扳机。  
“动啊！你这个……傻逼东西！给我……响啊！！！”  
我咒骂着这个铁棍，眼睁睁目睹着那个家伙带着冷笑向我直奔过来。就在我以为一切都将无望的时候，Aran突然大叫着扑上前，抱住了那个人的腿。  
“保险！”他绝望地高喊着，“握把上面！推上去啊！！”  
Aran被一脚踢翻。随后，那个人又继续向我走来。他靠近，再靠近，以至于我几乎已经能看见他的手向我伸了过来，要抓住如同出了水的鱼一般挣扎的我。我慌张地寻找着，终于在握把和枪体连接的地方看见了一个宛如控制吸尘器气口一样的小开关。我急忙想用脚趾去推它，可是脚上满是汗，导致不停地在打滑。  
那个人已经几乎走到了我的面前，我甚至能闻见扑面而来的血腥味。就在这千钧一发之际，随着“嗒”的一声，保险似乎终于被关闭。我尖叫着，把枪抬高扣动了扳机。  
一声足以使我的大脑颤动的巨响后，温湿的血液喷在了我的脸上。模糊的视线中，我看见这个家伙的肚子被打中了，刚刚他站立的地方留散着一团血雾。而他本人，则一下子被打得向后倒去，坐在了地上。  
他的手掩着伤口，脸上满是不可思议的惊讶。随着一声干呕，一口鲜血从他的嘴中涌了出来，洒在了他的胸前。他就这样坐在那里，和我面对面。终于，他呻吟着倒了下去。  
鲜血仍然含在他的嘴里，导致他在不停地咳嗽。  
我想站起来，远离他，可是刚才的那一枪导致枪托踢在我的小腹上，打得我那里很痛。就在我挣扎着后退之际，Aran却站了起来。他的身上有斑斑血迹，似乎已经受了很重的伤。他恍惚地寻觅着，终于从地上拾起了他的手枪。  
枪口对准了那个人的头，但很快又转而对住了胸口。Aran喘着气，嘴唇动着，似乎在对我说什么，可是现在的我满脑袋都是耳鸣声，根本什么都听不清楚。  
又是几声枪响。那个家伙如同被电击了一般抽搐了几下后，就再也没有了动静。  
我盯着他血肉模糊的尸体。看着他身上的黑雾渐渐消散，面容也逐渐变得清晰，露出了一副苍白的、瘦削的中年人模样。我看着他，喘着粗气，仿佛还沉浸在刚才的搏斗中无法自拔。  
但是这是真的：  
他死了。  
这个双手沾满鲜血，恶行罄竹难书的家伙。他害死了我的爸爸，杀死了我的妈妈，切掉了我的双臂，又伤害了很多像我一样的人。而这个恶贯满盈的魔鬼，现在终于死了。  
我怔怔地看着这具尸体，余光里，Aran却似乎力竭一般瘫倒在地。我急忙挣扎着站起来，一瘸一拐地走过去，用自己的身体撑起他。  
我看着他的脸扭曲着，嗓子里挤出痛苦的喘息。  
“一切都结束了……”他勉强出一丝笑容。  
“是的，一切都结束了。”我温柔地注视着他， “这个恶魔会在地狱里烂掉！”  
我看见Aran的肚子正向外渗着血。  
“听着，”他咬着我的耳朵，低语着，“你得去警察那里。”  
“不要！”我拒绝了，“我要永远和你在一起。”  
“如果是死的话，那么我们一起。”我坚持。  
我们都清楚，现在这个世界上，我们除了对方，已经不再拥有其它任何东西了。一旦我们失去对方，那么我们将失去一切，如同行尸走肉般孤独地过完余生。因此，在此刻，任何的劝说都将是做作而多余的。  
简单休息了一下后，他缓缓站了起来。此时的他似乎比刚才要恢复了一点点。于是简单处理了自己的伤口，又吞了几片止疼药后，他喘着气把东西塞进汽车后备箱。随后我们钻上了汽车。  
“接应我们的人在等我们，我们出发吧。”

二十三  
“接下来请欣赏Dvdkm的《Lisetta On 6th Ave.》。”  
收音机里，是平时我很少有机会能听到的午夜电台。  
男主播的嗓音宁静而富有磁性。而当他的声音渐渐隐去，随之而来的，是节奏轻快却又静谧的旋律。我的眼眸中闪过一盏又一盏温暖黄色的路灯。不知不觉中，我仿佛能看见日暮下的高速路、被夕阳染成茜色的海水，以及牛奶被倒进咖啡、磁带被吸进录像机、office lady下班后的小惬意、雨中女孩哀伤的眼神凝视着远方……  
我们行进在无人的公路上。一排排路灯杆，和地面上一道道的标记，不断地出现、又不断地消失。我看着Aran，看着路灯光一下又一下地从他的脸上滑过，看着他的眼睛中，溢满了无助和迷茫。  
我撇了一眼化妆镜。镜子中的我，又何尝不是带着这样的眼神呢？恍惚间，似乎不是我们在开着车，而是我们肩并肩坐着，任由汽车把我们带向没人知晓的地方。那前方是哪里？有什么在等着我们？是幸福，抑或是死亡？…… 我们不知道。我们现在在做且唯一能做的，只有相依在一起，等待汽车到站的时刻。  
深夜中，隐约闪烁着蓝红色的灯光。  
“是警察吗？”我平静地问Aran。  
Aran没有回答。  
蓝红的光一点点、又一点点，不断地接近。警察似乎事先做好了准备，他们在哪怕是这种毫不起眼的出城路线上都设了卡。在灯光的反射下，我能看见警员身上的荧光条弹出刺眼的白光。  
在这一瞬，我们似乎已经不再会害怕了。  
汽车猛地加速，将警员的喊叫声远远甩在后面。警笛拉响了，警车一窝蜂地出动了。瞬时的加速让我们的身体贴在了座椅上。我盯着前方，看着路灯重复着出现又消失的轮回。我似乎能感受到车窗外吹拂的凉风，混着野草和泥土的清香。这股我之前所从不能接触的芬芳，现在却仿佛突破了一切障碍，温柔地流进了我的身体、我的血液、我的灵魂，不断地放空着我、净化着我，把我带进温柔甜蜜的世界，带进那个曾经爸爸妈妈和我欢声笑语、爷爷奶奶帮我准备美食的，跳跃着灵动与幸福的野外风景中。  
我转头看向Aran。此时此刻的他，表情是多么的宁静、惬意。是的啊，为什么要烦恼？为什么要惊慌？又为什么要害怕呢？只要和Aran在一起，只要能感受到他的气味、他的呼吸、他的存在，那么就无所谓命运将要把我们引向何方了。  
“只要由他/她在，我们就能活下去；只要有他/她在，哪里都是天堂。”  
视线变得充实却又恍惚，仿佛在不知不觉间，时间也都变得停滞了下来。我看着Aran，我深情地凝视着他。我知道，就在前方的不远处，和后视镜里的情景一样的，是密集的红蓝灯光在闪烁、惨白的荧光条在晃动。路钉已经布好，无数把武器已经上膛。全副武装的警察各就各位，喇叭里响着刺耳的警告……  
汽车缓缓驶进属于我们的车站。在这里，站台上挤满了人。他们没有欢呼雀跃，他们只是依偎着、笑着，向我们招手，呼唤着我们，欢迎着我们。  
“你怕吗？”Aran问我。  
我摇头。  
我听见手枪击锤被拨下的清脆乐音。就在这光芒中，我们相拥在一起。  
“能在这世界的一隅遇见你，真是太好了。” 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 在2月初的时候，我去了克罗地亚的普拉旅游。那里虽然在亚得里亚海边、与意大利隔海相望，但是气候却令人难以想象这是在地中海沿岸：潮湿、阴冷、充满雾气。当地人极富斯拉夫特色的严肃冷漠，再加之这个时节并不是旅游季节，所以此地冷清至极：夜幕才刚刚降临，街上就几乎没有人烟了。我孤身一人。晚饭后就只能待在酒店里，靠烟草和画画消磨时间。  
> 就在这样的背景下，这个小说被酝酿了出来。  
> 其实，这个小说的题材灵感来源于一部慕残主题（也许）的漫画《无法抓住她的双臂》。网上一般可看的汉化版本只有5话，这令我大为遗憾。于是在机场等待回西班牙的航班时，我在A岛上发布了一个跑团版，希望以互动的方式把这部小说完成掉。  
> 其实我很喜欢写小说，只是糟糕的文笔，超越能力的野心，以及刻进DNA的鸽子之魂，导致我至今没有真正完成哪怕一部小说（我现在手上还有一部写了一小半的长篇，以3个家族一代一代人的视角讲述一个夹在俄罗斯、美国和中国之间的架空国家1960年之后历史的正剧）。于是我选择了跑团版——有人监督着、参与着，自然鸽的可能性是极小的了。当然后面的事大家都知道：慢慢地，我觉得跑团极大地掣肘了我的发挥。于是最终，我又回来正儿八经写故事了。  
> 有人觉得这篇故事是以甜甜的好结局结束的，这里我得道歉。也许是因为到小说的后期我开始尝试用比较意识流的笔触来行文，到终章干脆放飞自我，导致很多人没有看清楚我要表达什么。原计划中，终章之后其实还有一个章节，写的是女主角Vera想象着Aran会回来找她，因此她在无尽的等待中写下了这篇“自传”的情节，就像《洛丽塔》那样。最后的最后，Vera会在看见Aran的幻像后，留下这篇“绝笔”跳楼自杀。小说也就在一篇新闻稿中结束。当然这一部分被舍弃了，因为我觉得这样弄的话会因为故事讲得过于清楚而缺乏留白。  
> 但无论如何，Aran的确是在那个深夜死了。  
> 我完全可以写一个好结局，比如在“那个人”被杀死后就收住，就像《杀人考察（后）》那样给出一个皆大欢喜的结局。但是我终于还是没有那么做，因为一旦那样，这篇小说想要传达的的东西就偏离了我本来的设想了。  
> 其实对我来说，这并不是悲剧。Aran孤身一人，被家人抛弃，被警察追捕，被人们责难——他是这个社会想要去除的存在；Vera生活无法自理，无时无刻不要麻烦其他人——她是这个社会想要忽视的存在。这二位，其实就是我想描绘的，社会的边缘人。他们被主流抛弃，进而被主流追杀，于是只能互相依偎在一起，相濡以沫、互舔伤口。这个世界是不能容忍他们相守在一起、过平静的生活的。是绝不可能的。因此我想了很久，最终还是决定让他们都死去——他们已经在这个世界上寻找到了对方，在对方的身上实现了自己人生的价值，因此死亡对他们来说只能是唯一最好的、最幸福的结局了。而我之所以会设定他们的家庭背景富裕，是为了去除掉 “金钱” 这一干扰因素，来更加突出他们精神上的、灵魂层面的被边缘化、被隔离的境况。我不想写因为贫困而造成的悲剧，我要描绘的，是精神世界的荒漠。  
> 另外估计有人会奇怪，我为什么不写他们亲吻、不写他们做爱呢？他们已经如此相爱，为什么不出现这种进一步升华他们爱情的情节呢？其实他们之间已经有着类似的关系了。Aran喜爱Vera的身体，为她画了很多画来描绘她的“美”；而Vera第一次意识到有人会喜爱她残缺的身体，会认为这是美好的、甚至是完美的。这是一种互相接受，一种建立于纯粹精神世界之上的爱慕。因此，如果再写肉体的接触，不免过分且流俗。  
> Aran，或者说Aragne，这个名字是来源于希腊神话的Arachne，一个有着高超纺织技巧，因为挑战雅典娜并且对神不敬而被变成蜘蛛的骄傲的女孩。“对凡人来说，伟大便是他的罪”。当Aran做出有悖于常理的、惊世骇俗的事情时，他就会被围攻、被杀死，无论他这么做究竟是否是好的。而若是谈及Vera，或者说Veronica，用这个名字是因为我去以色列旅游时的见闻：在耶路撒冷著名景点“苦路”的第六站，传颂着背负十字架的耶稣在行进至此的时候有一个名叫Veronica的妇女给他擦拭了面部的传说。对于Aran来讲，Vera就好像那名妇女，在他被众人背离的时候出现在他受苦的道路上，给予他支持和抚慰。  
> 在塑造人物形象，尤其是Vera时，我把她塑造成了我和我前女友的一个集合体：一方面，她的性格、用语习惯来源于我的前女友；另一方面，她的困境，则来源于我自己。我实在是对自己失望透顶，我觉得我是一个极度废物的存在，甚至不敢去展望自己的未来——破败腐朽的道路，一片黑暗的地平线，这一切又都有什么展望的价值呢？我曾很多次有过轻生的想法，甚至有几回已经几乎动手。当然，后来我清醒了过来。我觉得这实在很愚蠢，又自己包扎处理了一下去了医院（因此才有了小说的完成和这篇废话）。我的家人、我的父母都很爱我。他们或许不理解我，但是我实在是没有理由去这么做，去这么伤害他们。  
> 这个世界上唯一愿意无私爱我们的家人，却并不真正了解我们；然而与此同时，那些我们爱着的人、想要和他/她们在一起的存在，却又遥不可及。  
> 何等矛盾又煎熬的世界。


End file.
